An Assassin's Baker
by Suck-A-Butt
Summary: Hanan is a young woman who unlike most she is not married she runs a bakery outside Jerusalem she lives alone with her pets it had been the middle of the night she was getting ready to go to sleep when a wounded man in white came barging through her door.
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm not one for long Author's notes so let's get to it. I do not own Assassin's Creed 'cause if I did welllllllllll things would be different.

Also don't let the length stop you it's an illusion??

HEREWEGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Tonight was the night of no moon meaning the village just a mile away from Jerusalem was cover by the blackness of the night. Yet off a bit to the outside of the small town was a lone house it was smell with a cozy air around it inside was a young woman...

Hanan had been doing what all bakers do; she was rolling dough to leave it out to rise to start her normal day

What her "normal Day" is:

- Get dough before sunrise to bake/make filling for the pasties then baking them in the dough

- Let Abdul-Hafiz out to spread his wings (It's a Oprey bird if you wanna look it up)

- Then tend to the spices, fruits, herbs, and vegetables in the garden out back with the help of Abdul-Nasir, her black rabbit who eats the weeds or helps with the digging

- Then it is time to go back and get the bread and pastries, then have Abdul-Hadi, Her mahogany colored horse, ride into Jerusalem to deliver said baked goods then have him return

- Then have Abdul-Hadi and Abdul-Ra'uf, her small white fox, go to the village's main stream and collect water

- Have them return and water the plants so they do not dry in the hot weather, then return to her small house to put out and open the shop with the left over goods and the ones she made during Abdul-Hadi and Abdul-Ra'uf's journeys

- By this time the sun is a bit past its highest point (1 pmish) her shop is open and customers are coming in never one to be busy she knows all her costumers names and will talk to them when they come in

- Then close up her shop make and roll out the dough to let rise (7 pmish)

And this is her normal day.

THESCENEISACHANGIN'

Altair is on his mission to regain his lost honor he had already assassinated Tamir and had gone to Al Mualim but, already people began to get more conscious with the knowledge that there was an assassin out.

(Yes I know in the game they don't start to get suspicion until later on)

His horse at the moment was walking at a very slow pace making the trip drag out longer than what he wished. Yet, he knew that he could not just rush the Creed stated "Hide from plain sight let the people hide you".

Yet as Altair's luck would have it a pack of King Richard's men were walking around at least ten or more strong. Not only that but a templar was off to the side of the road.

Altair ducked his head discreetly lower hoping that the Templar would not see him and alert the passing troops. He would not be able to get to Jerusalem with the village up ahead over run by guards that would more than likely here the shouts of "heathen", "Heretic", and other such names and, come join their fighting comrades.

"ASSASSIN!"

That quickly pulled Altair out of his thoughts. Hastily he kicked his horse into a gallop rushing off in the direction of the village the crisp night air rushing past him, though his hood stayed in place.

Soon enough many soldiers' attention had been grabbed at the yells, Altair merely raced on his horse. As he made it to the out skirts of the village archer's posts began to come into view. Many archers bows were strung and pulled ready for the racing assassin to pass them.

The onslaught of arrows began, and Altair was hit with three all in the back yet, it was his horse that suffered the most, and him and his passenger had both came to a tumbling halt. The horse quickly shot up in an alarmed state raced off leaving his rider to fend for himself.

Altair was normally one to fight yet, his need to live and regain his lost pride was what made common sense dawn on him that he would not win this battle.

He was more than aware that he would not be able to break the guards' sight then find a haystack in his worsening condition. So he began sprinting down the hill awkwardly as the arrows began to embed themselves in his back.

As he began his backtracking, troops had begun to line-up in a blockade. Altair went into a tackle position in a desperate attempt to beak through without sustaining too many injuries.

As he raced through an open space of the readied soldiers two had begun to swing their swords one to the stomach that was not too deep and, another to his lower back that cut off a layer of his skin.

With a grunt he tumbled to the ground. Even though the smartest idea would be to "play dead" he was losing too much blood. He let the guards get a foot away from his supposed corpse. With some of his breath back in his lungs he shot up and, once again raced to the village. The guards quickly coming after him though a bit behind due to fatigue affecting their bodies as well.

SCENECHANGEAGAIN

Hanan had just put out the last of the dough took in the scent of her bakery and, went to her window to put out her candles. She had just blown it out the last one when the pounding of metal shoes running came to her ears.

Hanan had thought nothing of it, and that the guards had probably found an innocent soul to harass. Just as she went to shut her door a-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Did I stop?

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

NO I ain't that mean!

Altair was beginning to slow, the blood loss causing his vision to blur. Just then the heavenly smell of baked bread and sweets began to waft into his nose. Against his better judgment he began a full sprint completely losing the guards. He saw an oddly placed house, it had what looked to be a huge garden in the back. He saw the open door yet before he got too close to the house he ran off in a different direction using his falling blood as an advantage.

He went off and up an archer's post quickly and soundlessly killing the two archers. He used the clean parts of his robes as a way to stop the falling blood.

Carefully climbing off and stealthily raced to the other side using the parts of overgrown patches of grass to hide him. Passing the guards as they ran in the opposite direction.

Seeing a shadow come up to the door of the bakery made him reconsider his choice, yet at the sound of the guards being ordered to split up he bolted for the door.

Barging in he heard the startled gasp of a woman before passing out……

I'm Really mean hehe tell me if ya liked it cause if not I'll just delete the story cause I have no time for a story that no one's gonna read when I have my other story to work on.

The meaning of the names if you care:

Hanan- Mercy (in Arabic if no one caught that) (Baker Lady)

Abdul-Nasir- Servant of the Helper (Bunny)

Abdul-Hadi- Servant of the Guide (Horsy)

Abdul-Ra'uf- Servant of the Most Merciful (Foxy)

Abdul-Hafiz- Servant of the Protecter (Birdy)

Altair (incase someone doesn't know) - Flying Eagle and The Son of None

BYE-BYE! Any question E-Mail me or put 'em in a Reveiw!


	2. Chapter 2

Yep the chapter everyone was waiting on. There are alot of author's Notes but that won't continue for the rest of the story K?

KEEPGOINGDOWN

Barging in he heard the startled gasp of a woman before passing out…….

Hanan watched as a mysterious man fell to her floor his blood making a puddle.

Without giving it a second thought she bent down took his hand and felt for his pulse. Once assured there was a life to save she picked him up the best she could and dragged him under one of the tables.

She then moved the chairs around so that he was hidden from sight. Hearing feet pounding towards her lone house she quickly blew out all the candles. Then she made her way to the door praying that it was now too dark to see the door closing she made sure that she locked her door.

Using all the rags she could find she began to soak the blood up. She then went into a cabinet to get a rug and placed it on the floor to cover any remaining stains.

BANG BANG BANG

Acting as sleepy as she could she popped her head out and said, "What is it that I may help you with?" Her voice retained a cool tone to it while still keeping a drowsy sound.

"We have reason to believe that there is an assassin hiding about."

"Then why are you bothering me?"

"_Because_ he may be in there."

"Do you think I am so blind that I cannot spot a man in my own home?"

"You were sleeping were you not?"

"Yes but I have no windows the only way in is through two doors which were locked before you came." She said giving him an attitude showing that he was annoying her.

"Woman learn your place. As your better I demand to search your house!" The guard said getting angered with her.

"Unless you have a _good_ reason to search my home; I will not let you in."

The guard's anger had peaked and was now overflowing. With a red face he raised an armored hand and swiftly slashed it across her face leaving open gashes on the right of her face. Not only that, but the impact itself caused her head to bash into the wall on the side of her.

Yet, with a will far too strong and rebellious she answered, "You are doing an awful job at getting the people of the holy lands favor."

With that statement the guard realized that had anyone seen this they would surly be more defiant to his King than they already were.

With a glare the guard left turning his back to her and ordering his men to once again spread out in search of the heathen.

Hanan once again closed and locked her door. "God damn those insufferable men!" she cursed to herself.

A groan of pain, and Hanan was reminded of her unexpected guest. She quickly moved to him taking both his arms around her neck and dragging him to her bedroom. She felt his panting breath showing that he has not given up just yet.

Laying him on his stomach he gave a groan of protest. Though Hanan knew if she were to move him on his back it would be even worse.

Quickly she stripped him of his clothes leaving on his under shorts not bothering to marvel at the mass amount of scars on both his stomach and back. She set to work on cleaning the wounds.

She then moved swiftly out back checking for any guards still wondering around in search of the killer. She called over Abdul- Nasir and told him the herbs she required which were Arjuna, Ginseng, and Arka. (These are real plants which are actually used in cures)

She took the Arka plant first using its leaves numbing properties so that the man will not feel any pain. She first applied it to his back. Then waited for the plant to take affect so that she could flip him over to tend to his other wounds.

Once Abdul- Nasir returned with the second plant she asked for she took it from him and applied the Ginseng to his stomach wound to get rid of the infection that maybe there. She then took the Arjuna bark chopped it then took her mortar and pestle to further pulverize it.

She then took the cinders and sprinkled it on his back. So that the plant could get rid of his old decaying cells and replaces them with healthy ones, all the while steadying his heartbeat.

She then repeated the process on his back all the while changing sheets and keeping a constant supply of clean water. Once she was finally done she got a needle cleaned it as well as she could and then used her strongest thread to stitch his wounds closed.

She took a whole Ginseng root and applied it to the freshly sutured wounds and then bandaged it all together so that the plant could keep the injuries clean.

Finally Hanan was done she took all the remains of the surgery and began to clean knowing that she would be unable to open her shop until the strange man awoken.

SKIP 3 DAYS

Altair had started to slip into a dazed consciousness but that quickly changed to high alert. 'What is this I should be dead how is it that I am alive?'

"Come Abdul- Ra'uf this way."

As soon as Altair heard the foreign voice he quickly evened out his breathing which was oddly easier with the sensation of not feeling his back or stomach.

"Hmmmmmm it seem our guest is still slumbering. -Sigh- let us clean him."

Altair knew that the voice was that of a woman but it was far too dull and lazy to be any _normal _woman. Altair was shocked to the realization that his body did not tense when she put a wet rag to his face, but he was even more shocked to feel that that was basically the only part of his body that he could feel. Just as he was going to ponder this the woman spoke again.

Clicking with her tongue as you would when someone saw something disappointing she said "It seems Ra'uf that our guest is not as asleep as we first believed."

Altair snapped his eyes open to see a young woman with very long brown hair going beyond what he could see. Her eyes were a peculiar color they were blue, a light blue. Her face had sharp angles that would soften if she were to relax or smile though he could only see her left side.

Altair's first reaction was to hold her to the ground and interrogate her. Yet this was futile due to his paralyzed state.

"What have you done to me wench?" Altair demanded in a cold angered voice. Even in his weak state to honestly be at the mercy of some woman was just plain damaging to his pride.

"Now now Sayyid Assassin that is no way to get the feeling back in your body so that you may kill me honestly and they say assassins are cunning and clever." Hanan replied lazily as she looked at the antidote for the paralysis. Swirling it around in its' bowl.

(Sayyid is Mister in Arabicn. Now I tried on Google to find a plant that neutralizes paralysis but couldn't find one so I just took two plants known for causing paralysis and did the whole canceling each other out thing it does not really work hell it'd probably would be deadly or make it worse. The plants being used on the "antidote" are Arka and Asgurash)

Altair growled in annoyance 'How dare this woman have the gall to do this to me' Altair thought.

Hanan waited for a response when none came she set about what she had originally planned on doing. Untying the bandages she looked his well healed wounds, all that was left were small slits that were slightly deep.

She began to change his bandage renew his herbs but was stopped by.

"Do not touch my person woman."

Not even bothering to look up, "You truly are in no position to be talking." Was all Hanan replied.

Altair was going to say more but held his tongue as he rethought his situation. It was then he noticed the white fox watching him with lazy eyes of distaste.

"Why is that thing here?" he asked discreetly trying to find out more about the mysterious woman who apparently helped him.

"Hmm ah you mean Abdul- Ra'uf yes well he is my fox. He is one of my most loyal pet." She replied still too concentrated with her work.

"I see. One of your most loyal pet, I take it you have more." Altair responded not letting his voice change in anyway.

"Quite, I have my horse Abdul- Hadi" the nehying (sp?) of a horse was heard "my rabbit Abdul- Nasir" a black rabbit appeared by her side "and then my bird Abdul- Hafiz" a bird's call was heard.

"Where is your husband? Certainly he does not permit all these creatures in his home."

"This is _my_ home and _mine_ alone my pets are all the family I need. I need not a man in anyway." Came her harsh reply, and for the first time lifted her eyes to him only to show enraged electric blue.

"That is quite uncommon." Was all Altair said seeing this as a touchy subject he did not feel like angering a woman who was at an advantage to do anything to him.

After that she finished quickly waving toward Altair her fox immediately sat up his body in an attack ready position as he stared down at Altair.

Altair merely stared back. Yet he was broken from his little contest by Hanan's words "By the next sunrise you should be able to leave."

And there's chapter twoooooooooooo oh and still don't own Assassin's Creed Watch out for my next update for soon he will be able to move WOOOOOOOOOO

BYE BYE


	3. Chapter 3

And now he awakens and also if anyone cares what I got this week I got a book on Assassin's Creed (don't own) It has all the characters from the game says their personality, where they're from, age, and little habits they're known to do I thought it was cool well let's begin.

IBETMOSTOFYOUDIDN'TREADTHEAUTHORSNOTEUPTOP

Hanan got her blanket and pillow from the closet to set it up on ground like a make shift bed. Once she laid her head on the pillow Abdul- Nasir came to snuggle up in the crook of her neck. Once they were both settled the both drifted off into a nightmare plagued sleep.

From Altair's vantage point it was difficult to see the fox that the still unknown woman had told to watch over him but, from what he could see of the animal he could tell that it was still wide awake and holding the pose it was in from the moment the woman commanded its attention.

With the conclusion that he couldn't move that it would make no sense if he stayed up any longer so he too drifted off into an alert and distressed sleep.

GOODMORNINGWORLD!!!!!!!!

Altair had been awoken to the sound off small scuffing sound of shuffling feet. (Its like as she walks around her feet drag on the ground)

He was in a bit of shock that he was not the first up but then took a glance at the fox only to see that it had not moved from its position at the end of the bed. 'I see she was not joking when she had said that it was her mo-.' Yet his thoughts were cut short by the old wooden door opening.

"Alright Sayyid Assassin let us see how your wounds healed with your rest from last night." Hanan put her hand palm out to her pet and folded her hand repeatedly in a beckoning motion.

The white "guard" drooped in his stance considerably and hopped on the still outstretched arm of his master. He then raced up her arm tunneled under her hair and circled her neck.

To Altair it looked like she was wearing an expensive scarf that the Frenchmen say they will give to their wives. The fox's head rested on her right shoulder with his front paws under his head. He had his hind legs on her left shoulder and its' bushy tail falling down her chest.

It was then that Altair realized that the stupid beast was asleep on her.

"Now then let us have a look see at those wounds" Hanan kneeled down by his side and began unwinding the still white bandages.

Altair wanted to see how his wounds were doing yet he could not he could only listen to the strange woman's mumblings as she looked over his wounds.

"Hmmmm it seems that you are as healed up as you will ever be Sayyid Assassin." She said as she stepped away from his limp body.

"Though when you do move I _must_ advise you that when you move not to go and do anything too fast your body has been in this paralysis for four days it would not be a wise thing to do." Hanan warned as she opened a drawer that held the antidote.

Once that was in Altair limited visual space he immediately began to tense with the possibility that this woman could poison him still.

'Honestly why would I heal him only to kill him?' Hanan questioned in her head but let it slide as him just being paranoid.

Hanan made a small incision in his body near a main artery so that the heart could push it out to the rest of his body. She then took pinches of the powder product and dusted it on the open wound once she was satisfied with the dosage given she backed away from him. She then took some mashed ginseng and did a quick bandage so that it wouldn't get infected.

After a minute or so his body began to get its feeling back but with it came the pain of stiff muscles. "Allow me to help Sayyid Assassin." Altair was waiting for whatever it was this crazy woman was going to do but nothing came. He looked up at her.

Reading her facial expression quickly he realized that she was waiting for him to answer yes or no to her strangely asked question.

"Na'am" (yes) with a nod she washed her hand in a bucket of water and began to kneed his sore muscles. From his stomach to his arms to his legs she moved her hands over his scarred flesh expertly as her nimble fingers got even in to the tiny joints and ligaments in his body.

She flipped him and repeated the process. Hanan took a glance to her guest and smiled at his half lidded eyes as she moved over his back. (Awwww)

She also did his neck incase it too was stiff then she removed her fingers and said lightly "Rise now Sayyid Assassin."

With that his eyes shot open alarmed that he got so relaxed in this foreigner's presents. A bird's call was heard followed by a

BANG clank BANG clank BANG clank

At the sound of the metal practically breaking down her door in a knock her face moved into one of shock then moved to rage. Her eyes were so blue that the contrast of her tree bark brown hair made them stand out even more.

"Sayyid Assassin I believe that it is time for you to leave take all your stuff quickly I will hold them off if you go half a mile up the hill from here there is a small stable with horse."

Altair stood and nodded thinking that this woman was either very brave or incredibly stupid. Quickly he gathered his clothing and equipment putting on his close gave him a chance to see his wound that were now no more scabs that will leave a small scar to add to his collection.

He went out the door the woman had went through seconds ago and turned the opposite way than her to the back of her home. Cracking the door he saw multiple soldiers out back but in the back in the mass array of trees he saw his horse that had abandoned him all those nights ago.

He could attempt to fight yet he can only imagine how many there were. He could try to fight them and run to his horse then race out off here but then a thought dawned on him.

'The woman is still here if I were to leave at all they would surly hang her for treason. In any side in this god forsaken war an Assassin will always be an enemy.' He cursed under his breath.

He should not care for a woman he'd known for an hour or two but, she was also the one who healed him when she knew the dangers yet still helped him any way.

Altair was stuck he could not make a decision. His decision was made for him as a woman's scream was heard and a stampeding sound of armored feet reached his ears.

THESUSPENSE

She left the man to himself to answer the door still in her pajamas she put on a tired mask as she unlocked and opened the door. She then stuck her head out the same way she did with her last guard encounter.

"What is it?" She asked the familiar guard.

"We have your proof now let us in." said the guard that had hit her five nights ago.

"My proof -yawn- what proof?" She made sure her knee length hair was dropped over her white companion still asleep around her neck.

"That the heretic is here." 'Damn it!'

"I see."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Let us in!"

"Why should I? I believe that I am entitled to this proof that apparently gives you the right to search my house."

"Do not try my patients wench." 'Well some ones a bit on edge.'

"No tell me your proof and if _I_ think it is enough then I will be more than happy to open my door to you and your men." 'Hopefully they did not surround the house and give my patient sometime to get out.'

Yet as she came back from her thoughts she took notice to the guards face was livid. 'Shit' all she thought as he pulled out a dagger stabbed her stomach in his rage.

Her breath caught in her thought in a strangled sound as her blood was coughed out from her gurgle of a gasp.

He then pushed it in until the handle of the dagger hit the unharmed part of her stomach and then gave a push so that her body was tossed in front of the now wide open door.

Her body turned as she tried to stop her fall yet the guard stepped and pushed her to ground so that she landed on her stomach she could not hold in the ear shattering scream which had awoken her fox that jumped from his fallen master landing and splashing her falling blood.

He looked at the guards and knew that he could do nothing. He ran down the hall.

"Tiens la parterre et verifier la maison." (Hold her down and search the house. in French THANK YOU Lord-Potter of Slytherin)

ITSSTILLSUSPENSEFULLIJUSTGOTTA_GO_

Altair heard over the pounding feet soft padding with the clicking of claws. He turned to see that it was the woman's fox. He notice with alarm that its paws were coated in blood and it had specks of blood on it's fur.

'Not good what has this woman done now.' Just as he said that the banging of the door in front of him began he knew that from the sound of it they were trying to break it down.

He ripped a door on the side of him from its hinges and put it over the shaking door bracing it with his body. Soon he heard a guard shout

"Ceci ne fonctionne pas, passer par l'avant." (This is not working go through the front)

He heard the gallop of feet and saw his horse move closer along with a beautiful brown horse. (F.Y.I. his horse is white they gotta match)

He looked over both horses and guessed that this was her horse.

He made sure that they were both in the condition for an escape that could hurt them.

He then moved quickly into the house he saw that most of the guard had gone into the rooms so he moved quickly and soundlessly to where he heard the scream.

What he saw made he eyes widen a fraction. The woman who had helped him was laid in an expanding puddle of crimson liquid. He moved swiftly over to her flipped her and carried her as a man would hold his bride.

He brought her to up to his horse and put her on first then climbed up behind her steadying her and then road off. Altair removed the dagger and hoped his clothes were clean as he covered her wound with his arm layered in his clothes covered her wound.

As his horse raced past the empty archer posts he looked the woman over. He noticed a bandage stuck to her left cheek. As he thought back he remembered that he had only seen her right side not her left where had she gotten this wound?

And why is not healed if she could heal his wounds so fast and efficiently then why couldn't she do the same for her.

He then realized that there was the sound of galloping behind them. 'When did the guards get horses?' He glanced behind them only to see the mahogany horse the horse took this as an invitation to ride up next to him and sped up.

What he saw next would have made most people laugh he was not most people though. The sight that greeted him was the rabbit on the horse holding to the reins of the horse in its buck teeth giving the illusion that it was the rider.

The fox was seated right in the middle of the saddle turned to the side to staring up at him with wide eyes blinking repeatedly as the wind whipped it's eyes.

People it was a weird sight.

I think we're good yeah Sorry if that is too many Author's notes and thank you to all the people who favorited/alerted my story like

Story Alert People

Darkgoddess16

FairyPop

NekoKat21

Abcdinoman

marissafish

xXTheAphoticQuintessenceXx

xXxSilentxXxAssassinxXx

Favorited This Story People

marissfish

xXxSilentxXxAssassinxXx

I'd put my fabulous reviewers but I already thanked them I'll do it again thank you:

xXxSilentxXxAssassinxXx (tell me if you still need help or not)

kosmokomik

Sera22 (Thanks for reviewing for my 2nd chapter too)

PBandsalami

Leilah Aswad-Seif


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! I don't own Assassin's Creed. As I typed that I noticed my keyboard had a safety warning on it. What bad thing could happen other than spilling something on it? Weird.

WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEHEEEEEEE

After an hour or two Altair decided to give the horses a break. He put them into a trot (when you're not in blend and your just using the joy stick) and began looking for some tall grass to hide in.

Altair got off his horse giving it a stern tap to the leg which made the horse go into a laying position. Altair then carefully took the woman from her place on the horse keeping his arm on her wound throughout the whole transfer.

Just as he was going to remove her shirt to bandage her, her left hand shot up and caught his in a constricting grip. Her thumb putting slight pressure on his wrist.

HOWDOYOUSPELLJOYDESTICK

Hanan kept her grasp on the hand she opened her eyes, but they still had the haze that sleep leaves you with. Before she could gather her bearings the hand's owner began struggling and so she just tightened her hand even more.

She was finally able to blink herself out of the fog and saw

"Oh….. Sayyid Assassin." She removed her hand "I am sorry."

True she had not expected to see the man that she had saved, but it was far better seeing his face as opposed to a guards face. She looked down to the slight pressure on her stomach and saw his arm stained in blood.

'Ah yes that's right that bastard of a soldier stabbed me.' Hanan thought to herself.

"Woman-"

"Please call me Hanan."

"Very well, Hanan are you able enough to treat your own wounds while I set up camp?"

"Yes, I will be fine." She said as she stood and turned away from him and began to untie the rope holding her robes together.

Abdul- Hafiz moved quickly to his master standing in a way so that had Altair turned around, he would only see her mid thigh and down and then her shoulders and up.

Hanan moved her hand over her wound it was still bleeding but most of it had clotted up. Hanan took a cloth from one of Abdul- Hafiz's many bags and then dunked the cloth in another pocket. When she pulled it out of the water she applied it to her wound to clean it.

She let out a hiss of pain as the cloth touched her wound. She then began to mumble to herself all different ways to take care of her wound.

Altair heard a soft voice murmuring to itself he glanced back to see Hanan talking to herself with eyebrows furrowed as she as she made weird gestures with her hands. 'And people say that I am mad.' (mad as in crazy)

Once her clothes were back on she made her way over to the man whose name she had dubbed 'Sayyid Assassin' taking a seat by him.

-Grumble-Grumble-Growl-Growl-

Altair looked down at his stomach and covered it with his right arm. Hanan looked up at the noise a small smile on her lips "I suppose not eating solid food for a good three days could make you hungry. Yes?"

Altair gave a grumble of a reply and then said something else.

"Well let me see if I have any food," she stopped at her horse when she got no reply she looked back.

Altair raised his eyebrows though she could not see through his hood to tell, "Yes that would be good." So she went to work looking through the sacks.

'Is it not obvious that I wanted food? What an odd woman.-'

"Found Some!"

She tossed him a pile of bandages. He unwrapped it to have the heavenly smell of dried meat. (The meat is like jerky)

Hanan then came over her face back in a bored expression with another pile in hand she used his shoulder as a way to gently lower herself down.

At the contact alone his body stiffened. "Oh Sayyid Assassin are your muscles hurting you from the ride?" 'No I am just not used to people touching me.' Hanan imitated in her head.

"No it is nothing."

"Alright."

She unraveled the package and the aroma of freshly baked bread filled the air.

Altair eyed the piece of bread.

"You want a piece." She stated the obvious but Altair caught onto her odd way of asking questions and replied, "Yes." She then took a roll and gave it to him.

Though for herself she broke it in half. She ate one half and then called out to Abdul- Nasir broke the remaining bread in half and gave it to him. She then called out to Abdul- Hadi to give him it. When she called out both names she said it as though she was calling to someone a mere two feet from her.

"I am off to bed Sayyid Assassin you need nothing." Once again stating the obvious.

"Yes I am fine."

"Goodnight Sayyid Assassin"

He gave a nod as he returned to look into the fire.

4 hours later

I'MAMAGICMONKEYANDMYTAILISMYWAND

Hanan's body was still and stiff

(Let's look and have a _glimpse_ at what the cause of this is)

"_AHHHHHHHHHH HANAN QUICKLY LEAVE"_

"_I WILL NOT LEAVE YOU WITH THIS MONSTROSITY"_

"_THERE IS NO POINT TO LEAVING I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN GIRL"_

"_SON OF A BITCH ROT IN HELL"_

"_LEARN YOUR PLACE WITCH"_

(I think that's enough)

Her horse had obviously sensed her distress along with the rest of her pets. Abdul- Hadi rested his great head on her stomach mindful of her wound. Abdul- Nasir rested in between her breasts his head snuggled into the hollow of her throat. Abdul- Ra'uf curled his body around her head his tail allowing him to fully circle her head like a halo from the _Bible_. Abdul- Hafiz stayed standing but had his head in the crook her elbow.

Altair just stayed by the fire looking at Hanan waiting for the hell that is sleep to over come him.

The Crack of dawn

ALTAIR

His eyes never shut in sleep he continued to stare off into the fire which had gone out during the night.

HANAN

She rested on her elbows catching her fat rabbit as he slid she smiled as she awoke all her pets with gentle and soothing stroke to the head.

Abdul- Hafiz awoke and took flight in search of his break fast. Abdul- Ra'uf stretched and bounded off for his meal. Her horse as well as Altair's went off to the patch of grass near the small camp. Abdul- Nasir continued to rest his fat self in her cradling arms.

Altair sat up to see Hanan slowly rising mindful of her wound. "We need to pack quickly Hanan if you would get us some food from one of your horse's knapsacks."

Hanan set to work looking for some of her pre-made sandwiches.

Altair glanced back at the sound of her ramblings once again as she searched for the food. Shaking his head at the oddity this woman was he went on packing.

They ate, all the animals are back, and now they need to get on their horses.

Altair went up to his horse and patted his muzzle as the horse nuzzled him back affectionately. Hanan noticed him waiting, "I am riding with you."

Stopping the attention that he was giving to his horse he gave her a nod. She went to the horse's side moved the fluff ball to her left arm as her right took the front stump on the horse's saddle and her her left foot in the stirup.

She remained in that position. Then it clicked in Altair brain that she was waiting for his help. He put his hands on both sides of her waist and helped her hoist herself up.

Once up she put the fat animal in his pocket on her robe, and as she waited for Altair to get up she glanced at her other pets to see Abdul- Ra'uf in the same position from last night on her horse and Abdul- Hafiz perched on the back notch on the saddle.

Off they rode getting second glances due to the weird sight following them.

Riding up to the Bab Ariha Gate Altair was posed with a dilemma how to get a woman dressed in black past the guards. (That's what the main gate into Jerusalem's actual name is you know where the four guards are lined up)

Altair lowered his head to her ear she could very well feel his breath tickling her ear "Any ideas Hanan?"

Knowing what he meant she gave a nod and moved her leg to the other side so that both legs were off to one side of the horse. Getting used to her assumption of him being a mind reader he put his hands on her waist and helped her down gently.

The horses left to a near by stable knowing they were not permitted into the city.

Abdul- Ra'uf settled himself into his pocket on her robe while Abdul- Hafiz took to the skies keeping his master in sight.

She put her hand in another one of her many hidden pockets she removed her hand from it walking up to a guard from behind. She brought up her hand that had gone into her pocket, and held out a palm full of powder she gave a swift blow on the powder like substance near the guards face.

He inhaled the powder and dropped to th ground in a daze. She swiftly moved to Altair who was waiting for her by the Bab Ariha Gate.

Most of the guards moved to the motionless body to see what had happened. This allowed them to slip into the city undetected

While they walked away he leaned down near her ear and said "What did yo-" -giggle- Altair looked at her from his bent position.

"I cannot help it that tickles." Was her reply a small smile still on her face from the giggles. Altair just shook his head at the childish reaction.

"But all I did was put him in a daze with Aconite root, poisonous if you don't know what you are doing. In large amounts it could be a poison, sedative, or even a narcotic." She said.

"How is any of that going to heal a person."

"Well in smaller doses it is a pain reliever, stops chronic symptoms from diseases such as malaria, a fever reducer, and some other things."

He gave a nod and moved to an area that was away from a guards sight He looked up at Saint Anne's church and scaled up it to the bell tower. (That is the first view point when you go into Jerusalem)

While he was doing that Hanan took the time to stare up at the clouds thinking of all the shapes they looked like to her. 'There is a pestle…….. there is a sprig of mint….. There is a batch of flour. Hmmmm when you think about it all the clouds look like flour.' She giggled in a childish delight before her face ebbed back to its bored expression.

AWESOMESAUSAGE

He used the height that he was at to locate the bureau and the next view point on a minaret. (The building that have a balcony all around it and looks like a duck with a necklace from the side and the majority of view points in Jerusalem)

He dropped to the ground scaring some of the near by people but paid no mind and walked up to Hanan.

When she saw him and a smile appeared on her face again 'She is going to say something odd I can already tell.'

"Sayyid Sakhs I wish to tell you something." (Mister Person)

'At least she did not say assassin,' he thought ignoring the very strange name. "What is it?" Altair asked knowing she was awaiting his reply.

"The clouds look like flour."

HEY PEOPLE is this too long?

I thank AlchemyOmega for their reveiw and also thank you for calling my story cute

I thank Black Swords for not only reveiwing but also faving and putting my story on alert

I thank xXTheAphoticQuintessenceXx for reveiwing and liking my story

And if I missed you it is due to you reveiwing for the wrong chapter I also thank all the readers and I'm done K... BYE BYE


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next chapter. Has anyone seen the commercials for rub-n-color? Boy is that thing stupid you don't actually color.

IWANNAMONKEYTOPLAYONASASQUATCHBEARD

(Everybody I'm sorry its Sunday I know I said it'd be up by Saturday but why internet went bipolar flipping from no internet to local and then the site itself wouldn't let up upload my document no matter how hard I tried. SORRY! Also I didn't re-proofread it when I uploaded it cause I wanted to get it up on the internet so excuse SPELLING mistakes hint keep a look out for bad grammar if or just skip to the bottom you'll see what I'm talking about)

Shaking his head at the odd comment Altair just walked on knowing Hanan would follow.

"Sayyid Sakhs we are going someplace." Hanan said tilting her head a she gazed up at him in her bored face.

"Yes, we are going to a place up on the roof."

"We are on the ground Sayyid Sakhs." She gave him a flat look as she said this.

"Ladder."

"That makes sense Sayyid Sakhs."

"Sayyid Sakhs I think I should go first." He gave her a nod that approved the idea, and up she went Altair a step or two away.

As Hanan stretched her arm up to the next step she stretched her body too much, and so her wound reopened. A small grunt of pain along with a wince she lost her stepping and slipped.

Altair saw her arm draw back in pain and knew what had happened to her. He was more then ready to catch her body.

When she landed on him she was in a position that resembled sitting in an arm of a chair. Her butt landed on his left leg that was raised and already in a step.

His arms were stiff, and his hands clenched as her legs sandwiched his left leg. Her torso had landed on his chest and throat, and had Hanan not have her hood up he would have had a mouthful of hair. Her arms lay limp on top of his firm arms.

Blowing a stray hair from her face "Thank you very much Sayyid Sakhs." she said with relief.

He nodded and nudged her with his knee she tried again. "Ahhh," she gasped in pain "Sayyid Sakhs it seems I cannot go up anymore it hurts too much, and I can feel the blood soaking the bandage already."

Altair gave a sigh of annoyance as he slowly began to make his way up.

Once he gave his sigh Hanan's eyes unknowingly to him saddened a bit. 'I am sorry if I am such a burden to you Sayyid Assassin.' She then gave her own sigh of unhappiness, but made sure he did not hear it.

They soon made it to the top.

"Turn around please," and so Altair did. Hanan had no water with her, and that made her worry. All she could do was take a clean bandage from her pocket and wrap the wound again, and hope to god it does not get infected.

"Let us go."

At those words Hanan walked up to him and put her hands on his shoulders. He remembered men in Masyaf who had children they would carry them on their back, and have their arms support the back of the child's legs.

"Do you wish to ride on my back Hanan?"

"Mmmmhmm" Hanan said nodding her head vigorously. 'I have seen so many of my "friends" ride on their father's back I truly hope Sayyid Assassin will allow me to ride on his.'

Altair gave a sigh, he knew he was not mistaken when he heard the sound of sadness in her voice when she told him to look away from her, and now with how excited she was he knew that whatever made her unhappy would disappear if he allowed her this.

So with a sigh of defeat he nodded his head confirming that yes she could ride on his back.

"Oh thank you very much Sayyid Assassin," But she notice he had not move. Even if he was a bit shorter than average he was still a head or so taller than her.

On her tiptoes keeping her balance by leaning on him she said near his ear, "Sayyid Assassin I am not at all that tall of a person."

Understanding what she meant he went down on one knee and the other leg was resting on his haunches.

Hanan still had her hands resting on his shoulder moved to wrap around his neck as his arms went around his back looping with her legs.

Once she was secured he took off with her full speed. Though he couldn't make daring jumps he made sure to avoid the archers by any means necessary.

Finally the domed building came into view he jumped carefully onto the suspended wooden platform, and then onto the building itself.

'Damn it, out of all the Bureau Leaders that had to be in charge of the Jerusalem Bureau why Malik?'

Angered that he would dread Malik so much he shook it off, and headed for the entrance.

Eyeing the drop Hanan had her doubts about its safety but let the man do whatever. There was no way that she alone would be able to get down there.

Altair dropped his hands from her legs which caused her to hook her legs together. With his hands free he began his slow descent to the bureau floor. Once down he walked over the cluster of pillows sat down, and allowed Hanan to get off.

'I should give him my thanks but I'm so tired.' With a yawn Hanan began to fall onto the mass of pillows.

Sensing their master's relaxed position gave the black rabbit an excuse to cuddle up to her body and sleep again. Yet the white fox decided to keep the man who had helped his master under his watch. So once Abdul- Ra'uf was out of his pocket he spiraled up Altair's form and made a seat on his shoulder.

Altair could take only so much contact for one day. So he plucked the creature from his perch and moved him to be near his mother.

The look the animal gave him showed his displeasure but, he stayed where he was placed and watched his every move from where he sat.

Going through the archway and into the room that held Malik leaning over a map he could only brace himself for the insults that Malik would give.

Looking up from his map Milk took one glance at the man whose fault it was that his brother is dead, and his arm gone. He scowled angrily at him. "To what do I owe the displeasure of your visit?" Malik said smartly.

"You know perfectly well why I am here Malik. So tell what you need to tell me and let us be done with this meeting." Altair said his anger making him forget the woman resting in the other room.

Well that is until she walked in her face set in her bored expression.

"What?! What is that!?" Malik shouted at the unfamiliar being entering the door way.

Altair took a glance at the door way. "I believe it is a woman Malik."

Malik glared at him hatred and rage brimming from his eyes. "Do you have any idea what you have done!?"

"And what exactly is it that I have done?"

"You have brought a person, a woman, into the bureau how do you know she is not a spy or someone sent to kill us!" Malik screaming was cut short by something poking his left sleeve that was tied onto the back of his robe.

He looked over to see it was the woman poking the sleeve, and making it flap around. In his annoyance he slapped her hands away. Yet even with his obvious want of her to stop she continued as though he never touched her. His anger was just rising, and Altair saw that.

"Hanan stop that and return to the room you in before."

Nodding she hopped up on the counter carefully twisted her body to the other side, and slowly lowered herself down. She walked off into the other room but she was missing something.

"What is she your slave or something? Does the master even know of this girl or do I get the pleasure in telling him?"

"Do what you wish Malik, but it is in your own interest that she is quite wise when it comes to medicinal herbs and healing." Altair replied knowing that Malik was having pains from his arm or lack there of that not even the doctors in Masyaf could fix.

"Do you honestly think I would be so stupid as to trust some stranger with my arm she could kill me."

"What choice do you have?"

That made Malik ponder it was true all the healers he had went to had all tried to easy his pain, but none could fix it.

"Where would you have me search?"

Coming back from his thoughts Malik replied "East of here and North of here. Now leave."

With that Altair walked out of the room.

"You are going Sayyid Assassin."

Nodding in confirmation he said, "Hanan, I wish for you to stay here though I will return at sunset."

"Alright, be careful Sayyid Assassin lest I need to heal you again." She gave him a teasing smile as she sat down on the pile of pillows.

"You need not worry." Replied Altair as he scaled up the wall, and climbed out into the blinding sun and sweltering heat.

Hanan put some pillows around by the open gate on the roof, and was just staring out at the cloudless sky. Her Abdul- Nasir was eating the plant in the room, and her fox lazing about by the small fountain.

'That man Malik why was he so angry at Sayyid Assassin. Let's see Malik is having pains in his arm obviously it was recently cut off, or he would not be rubbing it. Hmmmm the most reasonable problem is that it is infected. The other being that there is a chunk of dead skin that is harming his body due to the fact that it cannot push it out in anyway of course if that was the problem than it would have to be drained……' She continued thinking of things that could be wrong with his arm not realizing that she was once again mumbling out loud though not loud enough for Malik.

'Should I really ask her for help no no no I am known for thinking things through allowing her to go near me while I am in such a vulnerable state could easily be my death.' At that moment a shot of pain wracked his body as he moved his stub of an arm the wrong way.

'I suppose the real question is would she do it.'

"Woman-"

"Hanan"

"_Hanan_,would you ….-sigh- I mean can you...ugh," said Malik. Swallowing his pride was obviously a tough thing.

"Of course I can help you. Come, the other room behind the counter is better than as opposed to out here."

Malik just nodded and followed after her. Looking at the cot she told him to stay right there taking some of the pillows she put them on the bed. She then untied the rope and removed the robe.

Malik watched in fascination for once the robe was off her hair came out of the hood, and her eyes were not shade. Now standing in front of Malik was a beautiful woman with long brown hair and amazing sapphire eyes.

She placed the robe on the ground under the robe she a very thin material that wrapped around her body that was a faded blue. She told him to lie down comfortably and he did so. She told him to relax and he did, sort of. She then quickly gave a pinch to one of his pressure points, making his body slump.

She then looked around the room to see a large jar. She carried the jar out, and to the small fountain by the gate opening and filled it. She got out a cloth from a pocket in her robe on the ground and cleaned a total of five pillows which she then piled near his legs.

She then removed his heavy robe and shirts leaving his chest and stomach ber so that it was easier to work.

(This part is gross if you don't like pus skip this. She is just cleaning out his wound.)

She opened up the skin that had grown over what was left of his arm with a slightly dull knife. Her face twisted at the smell. She saw that there was pus coming from the wound already.

'Ah there is the problem his body killed the infection it just could not get rid of it. This caused it to swell and give him immense pain. Almost like those bad nerves people get in there body.'

She took his "entire arm" in her hands she then looked at the wound itself added pressure to his arm, and slid her thumb downwards. Every time her thumb reached the open wound more pus would drip out. Every time she would it landed on the pillow which she had to move around until it was completely covered in his fluids.

She repeated this until only blood came out not a mixture of pus and blood. 'I really need to remember that Assassin do not know how to care for themselves.'

(We're good no more pus and stuff)

She went back into her robe to pull out some thread and then a needle. She then got some pulverized Ginseng root, and directly applied it. She then looked in around the room and in the counter for bandages. 'No use wasting my bandages.'

Finally she stitched the wound then dusted more ginseng before wrapping it in the bandages.

She then moved to the jar to wash her hands.

Staring at the soiled pillows she thought 'Burn them.' She got up from her kneeling position, and put them on the edge of the big pot and then used the burning incense to light the dry and clean side of the pillows. Each time a pillow would burn the ashes would just fall into the jar. Once the pillows were all burned she poured the discolored water into the fountain drain.

'Leave him to rest.'

(4 HOURS LATER)

Altair returned to the entrance of the bureau, and just as he was going to hop down he saw Hanan staring right back up at him.

She gave him a smile and waved up at him from her declined position. He just put his finger to the bridge his nose and massaged it. 'How did I pick this woman up again?'

Hanan stepped back giving him room to fall. "Hello. How was your day Sayyid Assassin?" he gave her a nod and walked into the other room.

Hanan watched him walk away and resumed her position on the ground 'Huh guess that means "as good as killing multiple guards and having them chase me down".' She did a small laugh and looked up at the colorful sky.

Ready for the onslaught of insults and critiques he would receive from Malik he was shocked to walk into an empty room. Staring at the place Malik should have been a thought dawned on him. 'The woman.' Altair swung across the counter, and farther into the back room where he saw Malik passed out on the cot.

'I did not think that he would actually get her help.'

"No visiting my patient when they are resting."

Altair glanced to right to see Hanan right next to him. "Now out you go Sayyid Assassin you must be tired to," Said Hanan as she pushed him out of the room though it was more of her pushing hard, and him calmly walking out. Once He was completely out of the room she gave him a pat to the back, and left to look after her patient.

Altair _was_ tired so once he was out of the back room and into the "entrance room". Did he plop himself down, and hoped for at least an hour or so of sleep.

Hanan sat right down next to Malik's body waiting for him to wake up so she could see if he still felt any pain, but it was slowly approaching High moon and Hanan was beginning to tire as well.

Some time into her sleep her eyes clenched shut her head was tossing side to side, but she never let out a sound.

(In Her Nightmare)

Hanan walked around the Rich District of Damascus no smile present on her face as she kept up her guard as she walked down the streets. She heard the people talk around her, about her. Oh how she despised them and their "whispered" insults

"What a little Devil how can she really be-"

"Ugh I know the little brat should have been hanged-"

"She shouldn't be hanged," Hanan always hoped that someone would say something nice but, "it should her harlot of a mother."

Hanan just ignored them her face blank so that they wouldn't know the damage they were causing her, she just moved on. Until three boys blocked her way.

"Hahahaha my mama talks about you and she says that you are nothing but dirt," said the boy in the middle.

Hanan gave a whimper and said "please move."

All she got as a reply was one of the boys throwing a rock at her arm. Hanan gave a wince, and that was her mistake all at once the boys began to beat her and shout names. All the people that passed would just make room some even went so far as to laugh and others would encourage the boys…….

Malik's eyes slowly began to open 'That stupid woman knocked me unconscious.' Looking around the room Malik could tell that it was very late.

-Russle-Russle-Shift-Shift-

Malik quickly looked around for the origin of the noise thinking that it maybe an intruder but he saw nothing. That is until he glanced to his right and saw the head of the "Stupid Woman" he saw that her head was tossing back and forth and he could only guess that it was a bad dream.

He patted her head trying to wake her up, but he was still dazed from being out for so long so it was hard to put any actual strength. He gave up and decided to go to sleep.

10 MINUTES LATER

Hanan awoke with a gasp as the lasting effects of the dream continued. She could still feel the pain from the rock the boys had thrown the tears that burned her eyes at the insults thrown at her, and the faces of all the adults who did nothing to help her.

Hanan reach her hand out searching for her pets needing their comfort. She began to sniffle when she couldn't find them. She then remembered that they were in the other room fast asleep.

She did not wish to wake up Sayyid Assassin after his hard day at "work". So she decided against calling out to her animals.

She felt air blowing at the top of her head and glanced back coming face to face with Malik sleeping. 'He's been sleeping all day maybe he could?'

Poking him on his nose repeatedly until his hand caught her finger he said sleepily.

"What do you want?"

Turning so that she was kneeling on her knees and facing him completely, "I had a bad dream and my pets are not here to comfort me."

He gave her a disbelieving look knowing what she was asking "Go ask Altair I'm sure he'll let you rest with him," he said closing his eyes once more to go back to sleep.

Hanan gave another sniffle at the thought of walking into the dark and empty room just to get to Sayyid Assassin.

"But it is dark I do not want to go-go by myself." She said with a hiccup getting more fearful and upset.

Malik like most men could not stand the sight of a crying woman or one close to it. So despite himself he moved his body carefully so the he was up against the wall. His nonexistent left arm hitting the wall as he remained on his back his leg molded into the wall.

He pointed at the open space that could fit a whole other person and still have extra room he said, "You stay on your side."

Hanan's head nodded vigorously as she lay on the bed keeping the distance that he wanted.

SUNRISE

Altair rose from the mass of pillows only to find a furry black thing on his stomach, and a white haired beast lying down along his right side. Altair picked up Abdul- Nasir and placed him by Abdul- Ra'uf so that they could keep each other warm.

Altair walked into the room that Malik normally resided in but was amazed to see he was not there. Look around he could only guess that he was still asleep but how was that possible? Malik should have been up long ago so that when he woke up he could yell at him for sleeping so much when there's work to be done.

Altair got curious stealthily he jumped over the counter and into the back room. 'Malik is a hypocrite.'

There in front of Altair was an odd sight. There was Hanan sleeping on the same bed as Malik, but what was really odd was that she was cradling Malik's right arm as a child would a doll with her head resting on his bicep. Her body was curled up as she slept on her left side. While Malik's body was off from the wall and leaning more towards her his head had even turned in her direction leaning down a bit.

Altair smirked at them, but he also felt jealous. Why was she sleeping with him she could have gone to him right? He decided to wake up Malik so he could watch his reaction.

'Hmmmm that was a good sleep why can I not sleep like that more often?' Malik thought as he began to wake up. Once he felt extra weight he let his droopy eyes land on it. They shot open at the sight of Hanan. He then glanced up to see Altair smug face.

Angered and embarrassed Malik shoved Hanan away from his arm and body then lifted himself up.

Hanan just rolled over with a mumble and fell back asleep.

"What?" Malik asked moodily, frustrated that Altair had seen him in such a vulnerable position. He gathered his shirts and robes and put them on jerkily.

Malik looked up once more but he gave a closer look into Altair's eyes that were easy to see with his hood down. He saw one emotion that he would never expect to see in his eyes even if it was only a little.

"A bit jealous are we Altair?"

Well I must say that was a lot really I was planning on stopping it up at where Hanan started the operation but that's not how I planned it so this is how it goes. Next chapter that burning question everyone wants answered why did Hanan have bread and sandwiches SO DON'T ASK ME!

TO ANYONE ANNOYED WITH MY GRAMMAR!

Anyone who see grammar errors simply show me take the sentence and she me how it should look stop telling me what I'm missing because I'm getting confused alright. ANNNNNNNNNNND if you do see a grammar issue look at the reviews first to see if anyone already did this so that I don't get a bunch of reviews with the same thing on it so unless you think that person is wrong then just leave a review. If you do think it is wrong then put how it should look and tell me who did it wrong. And lastly ANYONE WHO DOES THIS AFTER YOUR CORRECTION GIVE ME THE GRAMMAR RULE you know like "I" before "C" except after "E"

I know that the bureaus don't have back rooms but I needed someplace for the so when I was playing Assassin's Creed I noticed that near the book shelf there was this big blank space by the wall that looked like a door should've been there.

Lonelyassassin- thank you very much I like it too, original no but psh like I care once more thank you for taking the time to review

xXTheAphoticQuintessenceXx- Your review was nice as I said but I will say again THANK YOU

Littleminnie- no no your not being mean like I said to safetypinz I am just gonna use the words Sayyid and Sakhs alright

NekoKat21- thank You for saying happy Birthday late or not and Thank You for reviewing

Abcdinoman- Thank You for reviewing but it is true the clouds yeah

FairyPop- I already said this but thank You for your review and I'm glad you like my character

Shadowfire24- I'm very glad you like it and put it in your favorites annnd maybe this'll help you see in Arabic Abdul mean "servant of the" then with the dash it is what it is what it is servant to like Abdul- Ra'uf meaning servant of the most merciful well Hanan's name means mercy so him being her closest pet thought that it fit cause in a way the animals serve her but as you can see she treats them like family then the others Like Abdul- Hadi the horse his name is servant of the guide it fit because he knows where he is going like a guide get where I'm going with this there a servant of what they do I din know is this confusing you tell me if I made it better or worse cause I want to help if I can THANKS FOR REVEIWING

Black Sword- Of course Hanan's deep dark secret will be revealed that or the dream in this chapter helped though I think it should well anyway thank you for the review it was nice to read it

Sera22- Yes you are first I'm glad you so enthusiastic about that Thank You very much for reviewing first

ALRIGHT AND THANK YOU TO ALLLLLLLL THE OTHER PEOPLE WHO READ THIS AND ENJOYED IT!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey people you don't know how hard it is for me to type with nail strengthener on but oh well I just had an urge to start. You know what's weird though how do I have 144 hit on the 4th chapter but the 3rd I have 138? Odd? I think so.

ALSO ATTENTION PEOPLE READ THIS PART

Now I had this idea and in order to test my idea I decided to **ERASE A PART OF MY STORY **now I only took stuff away I did not add stuff so you don't need to go back and read ok just know that in chapter what was it? Hang on………….4. Chapter 4 I DELETED the part that had Hanan kick the thug and that's it, nothing added. Also I put the caps lock, bold, and underline not because I think you people are stupid but incase someone decided not to read it I wanted to grab their attention ok Carry on.

MYNAILSAREDRYNOW

(Also I just realized that I never said what happened to the cut on Hanan's cheek let's just say the night they "camped" out she removed the bandage from the healed wound Ok? And I will be using eagle vision why doesn't anyone put that in their story!)

"Jealous? I think not Malik you are seeing things. I am not so foolish as to fall into a woman's trap."

Malik raised his eyebrows, "Yes, because she seems like a devious woman who just lures men with her looks to kill them." Malik said with a lot of sarcasm as he glanced at Hanan who now had her head snuggled into the pillow Malik had used. "Yes, she is quite the devil."

Altair's reply was "You are one to talk for I seem to recall you saying that she was a spy someone sent to kill us."

Malik had nothing to say to that for it was true, he merely grumbled and left the room. Altair followed after him smirking in victory.

Once they both left the room Hanan's pets raced in, and took their places around their master and went to sleep instantly. They had missed the comfort of their master from the night before.

(4 HOURS LATER 10 O' CLOCK)

Hanan decided to get up. Abdul- Nasir was still asleep but Abdul- Ra'uf was beginning to get restless. 'Hmmmm,' she thought with a smile as she stretched, 'it has been years since I was able to sleep so long.' Getting up she saw Malik leaning over a long piece of paper.

"Good Morning Malik!" Hanan said happily before her face went back to a bored expression.

"Good morning," mumbled Malik as he continued to look at his maps.

Hanan saw that she did not have his attention so she began to move toward him. She walked up behind him and put both her hands on his shoulders.

Malik tensed at her hands, but did not think much of the action. That is until he felt breathing near his neck, and a little more weight on his shoulder than there should be if those were just her hands.

Malik glanced back to see it was Hanan's head resting on his shoulder.

Her wide blue eyes looked up at him innocently.

"You like maps."

He just nodded still looking into her eyes. Yet, she ruined the moment by ducking under his stub of an arm to get in front of him leaning over the map like he had.

"Maps were always too confusing for me, and when ever I stare at them for too long my eyes move together and I can see my nose."

To emphasize her point she poked her own nose as she continued to look at the map.

With her so close Malik was able to smell an intoxicating scent of bread and sweets, and could only conclude who was giving off the smell.

Hanan rolled her head to the left noticing that Malik had his eyes closed.

_"Malik…..Malik……Maaaaliiiik"_ Hanan whispered, but he did nothing with a shrug she moved onto her next course of action.

"**MAAAAAAAAAAALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIK!!"**

Malik was jolted out of his trance jumping back a little at the sight of Hanan's head resting on her left shoulder, Eyebrows raised staring up at him like he was crazy.

Shaking his head he thought. 'Thank god she is not a bright woman.'

"Malik."

With his composure regained he said "Yes?"

"I am bored do you have any games, or we could play a game…….-gasp- oh I just remembered this really fun game."

"Hanan I have no games, and I am in no mood to play one."

"You have parchment."

Malik understood what she was asking he took out blank rolls of parchment and gave them to her. He then took out an ink well and a brush and gave that to her as well.

"Stay over there," Malik said pointing some feet away from the counter and on the floor.

Hanan nodded and walked over to the spot Malik pointed to, she then began to draw.

(3 HOURS LATER 1 O' CLOCK)

Altair had finally gotten rid of the guards, and was nearing the bureau entrance.

Hopping down from the opening he journeyed into the adjoining room. Once again forgetting Hanan and the "friendly" moment he had with Malik. Though Malik forgot it too once he was reminded that it was his fault Kadar was dead.

"The deed is done."

"I know in fact the WHOLE CITY KNOWS!"

"A master assassin lets all know of his deed."

"Such arrogance. A master assassin is supposed to go in unnoticed and come out unnoticed this," gesturing to him. "This is why you are still a novice in my eyes."

"The point is Al Mualim's work is done."

4 HOURS LATER 5 O'CLOCK

"Hanan we are leaving"

"Oh Ok." She picked up all the parchment she drew on for the past six hours. With the extra two hours that she used to let them dry. She was able to role them up, but not before giving one to Malik.

Malik looked down at the drawing that truly resembled a child's hand. On the right there was a stick man that had half his head obscured by a black blob of ink. His right hand had five fingers, but his left had had its fourth finger cut off in a little stub, and coming out of the stub was a very pointy line. His mouth was set in a straight line. Next to him was another stick figure with its left hand up and waving, while the right was just hanging by its side. It had a long black blob for hair that went down to its butt. With dots for eyes and a curving mouth making it smile. You could tell that this was the artist in the middle. Next to her was a man that had a similar expression as the "hooded" man to her right. His mouth a flat line and dot eyes. His right hand was holding a piece of paper with a dotted line leading to an "X" while his left arm was cut short going down to his heart.

Malik merely smirked as he stared at the drawing. Looking up he saw Hanan tying on her black robe with her hood up. She was no longer holding her drawings so he could only guess that they were tucked away in one of her many pockets. He could tell her face was bored once again.

Altair waited for Hanan by the fountain, and once she arrived he grasp her around the waist and scale up the wall.

Altair was about to move when he saw a white figure hidden behind a cart. Holding up his hand to Hanan halting her from moving further, he narrowed his eyes veins appearing on his temples as he concentrated. He saw the flying white bugs, the common people, the red patrolling guards, and then at the cart where he saw the white clothe he saw a bright white aura showing through the top of the cart and on the side.

'Informer.'

"Hanan we are going to be traveling on the ground."

"Hmmmm oh alright Sayyid Assassin."

Altair located the ladder nearest to them that went all the way to the ground. Once they were both down Altair departed, "I have some business to attend to, stay here."

Hanan did for a minute before she saw some children 'that will be more fun then staying here.' So off she went to kids. "What is the matter? Why are you not playing?"

"Ma'am there is nothing to do it is too hot to move let alone run around," said a boy resting up against a building.

"Well you can still do something even though it is hot."

"Like what?"

Altair had just finished his conversation with the rude informer. He was now walking back to where he had left Hanan only to see that she was not there. Panicking slightly at the thought of her being taken he was relieved to hear her voice.

"And that one is flour you see it?"

Walking over to her voice he was greeted with the sight of her laying on her back pointing up at the sky with little boys lying down next to her.

"Yeah I see it!" A boy said happily, "wait don't they all look like flour?"

Altair could tell Hanan was smiling when she replied, "I thought so too."

Deciding that they had wasted enough time he walked over to her.

"We are leaving."

"Seems like I must leave you now boys be good and maybe I will see you next time I visit."

"Bye!"

"Goodbye!"

"I hope to see you soon!"

Waving, Hanan jogged a bit taking her place next to Altair. "What nice boys." Hanan said.

Altair gave her a side glance and that was it.

He and Hanan walked through the crowded streets towards the Bab Ariha Gate. Altair looked around for a way to get by the guards lined up by the entrance.

'Now how will this work? I could assassinate a near by guard, but most of the guards are still apprehensive about the assassination.'

'Sayyid Assassin is having an issue, I will help him hmmm …… Oh he looks important.' Hanan thought as she saw a man walk by who was drenched in gold jewelry and gems. He was quite big showing that he has more than enough food to eat. Taking some dust in her hands Hanan walked after the man.

Hanan removed her hood, then did her best to put an adorable face on, and called out "Sir! Excuse me. Sir!" The man stopped with a jingle of his jewels and turned to see a small woman with child like eyes run up to him.

"I apologize for interrupting you for I am sure that you have far better things to do than listen to my ramblings, but if you could please please help me," Hanan clasped her hands together. Making her eyes water a bit, and with some well placed hiccups Hanan began her lie.

"M-my beloved horse that had wounded his side by crashing into a wooden cart is outside I have found a scholar that is willing to help me. Yet th-they won't let hi-m by because they fear he is an assassin. He is not I have seen him talk a-among many scholars he is the o-only one willing to help me."

Putting her face in her hands letting some of the dust and dirt go into her eyes she let out fake sobs. As she removed her hand and began again. With her eyes irritated and red by the dirt they began to tear trying to get rid of the filth. Using this to her advantage she started again. "Please sir can-can you fake an injury so-so He and I can get to my horse. I-I only need you to get the guard blocking the way. Pl-please sir I beg of you my horse's w-wounds can get infected."

'This woman must stop disappearing.' He searched the crowd, and found her with her hand clasped crying talking to a man. He raised his eyebrows, but as she stopped talking the man just nodded patting her head and handing her a cloth to wipe her eyes. Then he saw her grasp the man's hand holding it she talked again. With her hood down he saw that she looked very grateful. She walked up to him and just as he was about to ask what happened. The large man fell to the ground howling in pain.

He then saw a horde of guards rush to the man's aid many needed to help him up for his girth was too hard to lift for one guard.

Hanan took his hand not glancing back. She rushed to the gate and went out unnoticed. As some of the guards on the outside of the gate had rushed in to help their comrades lift the heavy injured man.

Walking over to the hay barrel looking for her horse and Altair's, and as soon as she spotted Abdul- Hadi; she broke out into a run dropping Altair's hand. She embraced him around his long neck nuzzling his muzzle with her face and scratching his ears. Glancing at Amir (Altair's horse just noticed I never named him) to see him look almost jealously at Abdul- Hadi for all the attention so Hanan did the most logical thing.

Releasing Abdul- Hadi she ran back a foot or so. She then turned around and ran again passing Altair, who was giving her a questioning look, and instead of attacking Abdul- Hadi in love and hugs she went for Amir.

Altair shook his head at her stupidity 'it seems the only thing she excels at is cooking and healing.' Walking up to Hanan who was being nudged by Abdul- Hadi wanting her attention just as she was going to pet him Amir would nudge her.

'It is as though all males are attracted to her.'

"Hanan cease this we must leave."

Nodding, she put her foot in the stirrup, and with a wince from her almost healed wound she was on. Altair noticed this.

"How is it that you did not need my help? Just yesterday your was bleeding."

"Well I am a good healer," nodding as though she was agreeing with herself. "Also a good night's sleep and I am almost as good as new."

It irked him when she said a good nights sleep. She could have gotten a better rest with him could she not?

Shaking his head of such distracting thoughts he glanced up at her to see her eating bread.

"How is it that you are so well prepared with all this food Hanan?"

"Well if you had not noticed not many people in my village liked me. Of course this is nothing new I have lived in many small villages and, in most I was run out of them. Let us just say that after a couple of years of being run out you begin to plan ahead."

"Why is it that you were run out?"

"Apparently when you have such a vast garden you are either a witch as the Christians say or you are a heretic supporter for the "Insufferable King", she said this in a mocking tone. "With all the foreign plants I suppose they thought I talked to them and that they were gifts."

'Those people are morons to think this woman could seriously do harm.'

"Well let us go." Hanan said pulling Altair from his thoughts.

(Stuff happened on their trip to Masyaf it was like when they "camped" except they camped like three times and Altair tried distancing himself before he got to close to Hanan for he knew that he could not keep her for long.)

Putting their horses by the wooden water container 'all these people know that this is Sayyid Assassin's horse, but they do not know that Abdul- Hadi is mine.'

Then an idea struck her. "Wait please Sayyid Assassin," Altair stood by her waiting anxiously letting his hidden blade out he began to stroke it. She moved her hand to the left side of her robe pulling out one of her drawings nodding she used her dull blade to attach the picture to Abdul- Hadi' saddle.

Altair did not even bother to ponder the oddity in front of him.

It was a picture of Hanan? She was a stick person she was side ways so that all you saw was her long hair, one dot for her eyes, and half a crescent shape for her smile. She had her stick arms wrapped around a horse head like shape with pointed ears and a slanted line for a neck. It body was a line connected to the "neck" with two lines coming down from the front another set of two in the back, and multiple lines coming from the end of it body. Due to the fact that the horse was only its left side you saw one dot for an eye and a line for a mouth.

"There people will now know that he is mine." Hanan said with finality, hands on her hips nodding in satisfaction.

Altair just walked away not even commenting on her picture.

Hanan ran to catch up to him. Altair nodded to the men at the main gate, they returned the nod. Hanan's face was bored once again. Walking past people, hay barrels, and benches up the hills, and finally Hanan was met with the sight of a cliff with five guards standing in front of it. Looking up Hanan saw the amazing sight of a castle, huge and towering.

"Ohhhh that is a biiiiiiiig house."

"Move Hanan."

Looking around Hanan caught a glance of Altair's back as he began walking up a curving hill.

Hanan once again jogged up to catch him.

Walking up and through the tunnel, they were met with the sound of novice assassins training. Altair felt a hand on his shoulder he glanced to see it was Hanan.

"Sayyid Assassin you truly must walk slower in this heat it really is difficult to keep up with you." Altair nodded and walked up the hill to the towering castle.

"Hanan remain on the lower level."

"Mhmm" Hanan said agreeing that she will stay here.

Altair walked up the steps to Al Mualim while Hanan removed her hood, and wandered around looking at all the tomes in the library.

Walking off to the side that had shelves and shelves of books she saw one that she liked, but she could not reach it.

'Hmmmmmm.' She looked around her and saw a man in white.

"Excuse me sir but what does this say."

The man looked at her weirdly but, she just blinked up at him waiting for his reply.

Sighing he said "_The Weather and Storms_," in an annoyed cold tone.

"Ohhh can I see it." He handed her the book as she flipped the pages the man began walking away.

Looking up and saw him leaving. "Wait wait!" The man stopped in mid stride and turned to face her.

"Read it."

"I don't want to read it woman." Angered that the woman had ordered him to do something he then once again began to leave.

"No. Please read it to _me_."

He looked at her waiting.

"Please?"

Sighing at his deteriorating will power he nodded his head and took the book. Hanan smiled happily and plopped herself down on the stone floor, not even batting an eye when her bottom smashed onto the ground.

The hooded man sat as well though more gracefully. In a hushed voice read the book ignoring the side glances he was getting for the other men in white.

Altair had finished his discussion with Al Mualim about the assassinations, and now had to move on and tell him of Hanan.

With as much confidence as he could Altair began, "Master, there is one more thing I wish to talk about with you."

"Then speak it Altair." Responded Al Mualim waiting expectantly for his next words as he looked out the open window.

"I have been traveling with a companion as of late."

"I see, and who is this man Altair?" turning around looking at him with interest.

"Actually master it is not a man exactly." Altair said losing his confidence staring into his master's blind eye that always seemed to be able to detect any lies he made.

"A woman?" Al Mualim said shock at his student's uncharacteristic action.

"Yes a woman." 'I suppose it is a good thing that the most difficult part of the conversation is over and done with.'

Noticing that there was no one there Al Mualim asked where she was Altair beckoned him to look over the railing.

"I see no one Altair." Now thinking that his student was lying about the woman.

'Damn woman must stop disappearing.'

"Hanan move into the middle of the room."

"Hmmm oh hold on please Sayyid Reader my friend is looking for me."

Nodding the man did not even bother to mention that his name was Labib.

Walking out into the open area of the wide room she looked around for her friend.

"Hanan I am up here."

Turning to the familiar voice she was met with the white hood of her "care taker" and an old man in black next to him.

"Sayyid Assassin you are ruining the story."

'What story?' "Hanan I just wanted you to know that this man next to me is my master."

"Oh. Well hello Sayyid Assassin's Master my name is Hanan, I am a baker." Hanan said then went back to the area that had the man reading her, her story.

"Sayyid Assassin? You did not tell her your name?"

"No she just prefers that name."

"She seems more like a child than a woman Altair. She is a distraction isn't she." Al Mualim stated.

'He is going to take her away from me as I predicted.' "No she is more useful than you would think."

"How so?"

"Her knowledge in healing is vast she was able to rescue me from death on her own; she was also able to heal Malik's arm that he has been complaining about as of recent."

"Really?"

"She is also good at cooking from what I have tasted of her meals. Her animals are also quite helpful." Altair racked his brain for anything else.

"Yes well, as an assassin I expect you be able to not wound yourself constantly, and you should be more than able to cook your own food Altair."

"But she was also able to distract the guards twice without any help and only needing minimal supplies, and she did not need to kill anyone."

"Really now that is interesting, but if she is capable of all this, what is stopping her from killing you?"

Altair just said the first thing that came to mind "She wouldn't."

(I'm so sorry to interrupt but just dawned on me my story spoils the end so it's a SPOILER anyone who doesn't want to spoil the end don't read any more but quite personally I saw this coming its so typical right?)

'So I have found your weakness.'

"She may stay with you, but if I see a slump in your work or I decide she is too much of distraction. You must let her go. Understood Altair?"

"Yes Master." Altair said gratefully.

"Altair how is it that this woman was able to befriend you for you to put so much trust in her?"

Before he could answer he heard Hanan yell excitedly.

"Come on Sayyid Reader let us see the books over here no no there -Gasp- No there there let us go there!" Hanan was then seen coming from the area where she and Labib had once sat.

Altair saw her pull the man around in different directions before she decided on one spot. Then dragging the man, as best a woman could with a man who was at least a foot taller or so taller than her over to the spot she had pointed to.

Looking down Altair saw the fox's jaws clenched on the white robe and tugging at it; which was as futile as his master's attempt at pulling the man. For each time he pulled he would just bounced back, but that did not stop his endeavor at moving the man.

"Nevermind Altair I see."

Five pages heading into six yea my back is killing me. Also Labib means Sensible Intelligent Amir (Also can be spelt Ameer) means Prince. Soory I didn't update Saturday my mommy went to this reunion thing and dragged me along cause my sister is in protugal so anyway I got hom at like two in the morning (Old people talk looooooong) and by then I was too tired to read this over. And this morning or afternoon I woke up at like 12:30 and reread this and did all that jazz but its OK cause now I'm done.

Digital coma- thank you very much for you review and I'd return your hug but I can't reach you!

Littleminnie- As I already said it is fine and did you see it I spelt stirrup right! And also Thank You for the Review.

xXTheAphoticQuintessence Xx- Thank You very very much for your review I'm glad you are liking my story as much as you are Plus I'm really getting used to writing your penname even though it is a tad difficult but Can you tell me what Aphotic means cause my computer won't tell me

lonelyassassin- I think that everyone liked that part thank you for reviewing.

NekoKat- Well Malik always struck me as a man who did not take lightly to surprises your little story with your brother made me laugh Thank You for Reviewing.

Abcdinoman- As I have said it would explain some mistakes I can never get that stupid thing right Well anyway thank you for reviewing.

AndmeJull- I still don't see how my writing is odd it's either because I'm an odd person or some other reason I can't think of Thank For Reviewing

Black Swords- Like I said I was thinking about doing that but a little later but if you would like to explain the supporting character like do you mean another made up character or something else?? Well either way I am Still Grateful for your review!


	7. Chapter 7

I've got the hiccups and they're really annoying. Did anyone notice that when I did this "HIPEOPLE" before I start a chapter that they have words in it that actually say something like the one up there in quotes says "Hi People".

IBETYOURREADINGTHISNOWPROBABLYNOTNOONEREADSAUTHORSNOTESUPTHERE

"Never mind Altair I see."

"What do you mean by that Master?"

"It is nothing Altair; do not concern yourself with it."

"Yes master."

Al Mualim took a glance outside, and saw the sun in a low point, (5:30 pmish)

"Perhaps it is best you remain here for the night I see no point in sending you out just to have you stop and camp."

"Yes Master." Replied Altair walking down the stairs and in the direction Hanan went to.

"And the climate has-"

"Hanan," Altair said interrupting Labib. Hanan looked up to see her hooded friend. "We are going to remain here. So if there is anything on your horse that you will need, get it now."

"Alright. I am very sorry Sayyid reader perhaps we can continue the story later."

"I suppose."

Hanan began to walk away not noticing that Altair had not moved.

Altair glared at the man that was around his age. Labib could feel the daggers coming through Altair hood. Though not one to be intimidated he said in a blank voice.

"Altair, I believe your charge is leaving without you."

Glancing toward the door he saw Hanan talking to one of the guards at the door pointing to the sky. Growling he stalked off towards Hanan.

"It does so look like flour; you just do not have an imagination."

'Can she let the stupid cloud thing go?'

"No."

Altair looked down to see Hanan standing there looking up at him, "What?"

"You said, "Can she let the stupid cloud thing go?" and I supplied you the answer which was, "no". No, I cannot let it go because it is true."

'I said that out loud?'

"Yes you did."

He looked down at her again shock.

"No, now that time I could tell that you were thinking that. Your mouth was hanging open and it still is."

Annoyed Altair snapped his mouth shut and walked away.

"We will have to continue this argument!" Hanan shouted at the guard as she began to jog after the speeding Altair.

IDON'TFEELLIKEEXPLAINHEWALK

Moving up to Abdul- Hadi she patted his long neck as she went into the bag hanging around his collar. She pulled out a messily made blanket. She hefted it onto her back like there was something in it. Altair began to walk away not glancing back to see Hanan struggling to keep up with him and lugging her blanket and stuff.

By the time she gave up trying to keep up with him he was already good 12ft. away from her, and moving more and more from her.

Hanan wanted to call out to him, but her panting made it too difficult to yell out loud enough.

Altair still walking fast thought, 'How could I let her get so close to me that I am actually angered that she talks to men. I let my guard down enough that she did not even need my face to know what I was thinking.' His thoughts continued in the same trend angered that this woman was tunneling into his heart and he wasn't even stopping it.

Reaching the castle he walked up the steps. Giving a glare to the guard Hanan was talking to he went in not noticing the guard look around questionably.

Hanan waited for her companion to come for her, yet never did it cross her thoughts that he forgot her. 'I wonder what Sayyid Assassin is doing that is taking him forever to come get me.' She never noticed a group of strong men watching her.

Walking in he saw Labib who looked at him and asked, "Where is Hanan Altair?"

"Behind me." Was all he said beginning to walk up the steps to the Garden of Paradise.

(That is the name of the place with the women and fountain)

"Really, where?"

Looking behind him he realized that in his anger and frustration he did not look behind to see if she was still there.

To his horror he saw Hanan's white fox running in with Hanan no where insight……

It's short oh yeah buuuuuuuut Oh well the next chapter we should be seeing some Hanan and Altair moments. And Oh my god I was in the shower and I got this AMAZING idea I swear none of you will see it coming. Of course this is more towards the end of the story so you have time to think HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Honestly this would've been longer but I had ALOT of crap to do like my flute lessons starting to visiting my A-MAZE-ZAZING GANDMA to reading this boring book for summer reading (Yes I procrastinated) to packing for my vacation which is next week to then there was this big argument I had with my dad cause I didn't want to see a movie with him?? He actually ignored me he was so mad because I DIDN'T WATCH A BLOODY MOVIE WITH HIM! Is that over reacting or what my god!

I would like to thank my 80 plus readers and my one reveiwer

Koikane-chan- Thank very much for reveiwing I am glad that you are enjoying my story so far and that you like my C.T.I.N.I.T.G.B.I.M.I. (Character That Is Not In The Game Because I Made It) And I clap to for being my only reveiwer -cries- your so unlazy course I'm not one to talk I'm lay yoo but whatever TAHNK YOU SO MUCH REVEIWING!

I LOVE YOU ALL I'LL MISS YOU FOR THE WHOLE WEEK I MUST BE GONE so don't expect an update until next next NEXT Saturday


	8. Chapter 8

Hello I'm back how was my vacation? Friggin awful. I still own nothing but that's fine cause if I did own something I wouldn't be on this site.

IJUSTYAWNED

Altair bolted toward the lone animal. Once Abdul- Ra'uf saw that he had the white clothed man's attention he too ran, but out the door.

Altair trailed behind the white blur as it weaved in and out peoples' legs. Altair was not as small as the fox he just ran. Most people got out of the way in time some were pushed to the ground by the speeding man.

In his mind Altair was berating himself for being so careless, and not even noticing Hanan's disappearance until someone told him.

The fox then stopped staring ahead Altair not far behind. Stopped beside him looking forward he saw an Assassin guard offering Hanan a hand to get up but, she declined with a shake of her head and a smile of thanks. Altair looked to the side and saw what must've been her assaulters.

The thought alone of someone attacking her hurting her made his blood boil. Had the hood been off the thugs would have seen a face that would make them take their own life rather than face him.

BETYATHOUGHTHEWASGONNASAVEHER

Hanan looked around, for though she was now in a more comfortable position what with the gag being removed along with the other restraints the men used on her, she still waited.

"Do you need assistance standing?" asked one of the men who saved her.

She just shook her head, but not wanting to be rude she smiled at him for his offer.

She continued to look around until finally she spotted the white hood of her friend.

Grinning happily she shouted, "Sayyid Assassin I am over hear!" She only then noticed his gaze snapped from the men tied against the wall to her form on the ground. When he moved his attention to her she noticed his face in utter rage. Hanan knew it was not for her, but even still it was a face that said "_I will kill you._"

The guards heard her shout and curious to see which one of their brothers was traveling with her. Many of them were shocked to see it was none other than, Altair, assassin prodigy.

Once they realized this they all just thought she was either crazy, mistook him for another _kinder_ assassin, or had a death wish.

Many were sent into a state of shock as Altair, The Master Assassin, strode up to the woman still on the ground and asked, "Are you injured Hanan?" Some thought they were hearing others just decided that miracles must be real.

"No, Sayyid Assassin I am fine. Though you are awfully slow I waited for you to come get me forever." Hanan said in a mildly winy tone.

"You waited for me?"

"Of course, I knew you would not forget me. When I stopped I just knew you were not far behind coming back for me." Hanan said her voice filled with trust for her companion, but for Altair being told that made him feel so very guilty.

She never doubted him even when he was abrasive and snappish to her. Like on their way to Masyaf and even when they went to retrieve her things he had acted like some child who did not get his way. She just brushed off his comments like she knew he was in a foul mood.

He wanted to say sorry but pride would not let him.

"I think my wrists and ankles are hurt."

Snapping from his ride on the S.S. Guilt he crouched down to her still on the floor. He took her arm as gently as he could looking at her wrists he saw the red marks bruising, some gashes that were kind of deep, and it swelling quickly. Hanan looked at it with him.

"It is nothing serious Hanan you will be fine."

"That doesn't mean I can walk though; Sayyid Assassin, though it is indeed nothing to worry about it is not very smart to walk around on them. You know what that means Sayyid Assassin I get to ride on your back." Hanan spoke happily at being able to once again ride on his back.

"Fine," glancing around he asked, "Hanan where is the stuff we got from your horse." Altair soon regretted asking, for the once upturned corners of her mouth were now heading south rather fast.

"The men destroyed them the guards didn't get here fast enough to stop them, and anything still intact and usable is now dirtied with stains I do not think will ever come out," was Hanan's sad reply. The guards that had saved her still had yet to leave due to them being nosy, all froze. They feared that "Sayyid Assassin" would be anger that they were too slow to save her stuff, and they were right.

Altair's attention was turned to them glaring at them saying they will be dealt with later.

Glancing down he saw Hanan had spread her legs out and had her arm raised and open. She was waiting for her ride, but to Altair that position was suggesting a different ride that made his hood feel too hot to wear now.

He looked around at the crowd and saw many women look on in curiosity, elders looking on aghast, men looking but not daring to stare.

Looking at the young woman Altair inwardly groaned. 'Hopefully Hanan will be oblivious to the daggers shot at her.' Altair thought. Crouching down Hanan scooted forward a bit in order to wrap her legs around his waist. Unlike the other time she was unable to hook her legs or use her hands to circle his neck. So Hanan held onto each shoulder tightly, as he cupped her thighs to keep her forward.

The women watching all grew jealous and just as Altair thought, they shot looks that would make assassinating an easy job. Oh, if looks could kill.

Hanan was oblivious to this just as he hoped. Hanan swung her legs back and fourth humming mindlessly, and staring up at the sky.

Altair's hood just kept getting hotter with each swing of her legs. 'Perhaps I should visit the women in The Garden of Paradise.'

"I'm sleeping in your room Sayyid Assassin. Sayyid Reader told me that is probably where I will go unless there is a room open."

Altair sighed, 'Next city I'm going to a brothel.'

Hearing him sigh Hanan misinterpreted it as annoyance. Saddened a bit she said, "Sayyid Reader mention your distain for people coming into your room so he offered his room to share with me."

Altair only heard 'Sayyid Reader (Labib)… offered his room….share…me.'

"No."

Blinking at him Hanan realized what he was saying and, minding her wrists wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Altair didn't mind the fact that he couldn't breath he just enjoyed the embrace.

They were walking up the cobble stone path that lead up to the entrance of the castle. Glancing at the guard by the door he strode into the large open room. Looking straight Altair saw Labib standing there arms crossed a smug smile on his tanned face.

Hanan not noticing the exchange happily waved at her new friend glad to see him after like what … a half hour.

"Hello again Sayyid Reader you look like you won something."

"Do not concern yourself with it Hanan it is nothing."

"Alright."

Altair wanted to leave before they start a conversation said, "We should have you wounds bandaged before they get an infection."

Hanan agreed, Altair walked to the side of the staircase leading to the Garden of Paradise. Opening the hidden door he began to walk down the winding stairs (a story and some). Once at the bottom he walked down a narrow hallway lit by candles on the wall. Walking to one of the many doors he opened it to show a room that was stretched length wise, and was made just wide enough to fit the beds lining both sides of the room.

Hanan saw some men bustling over occupants in beds, others mixing things in glass blown vials. It was a Hospital.

Altair walked over to an empty bed that was near one of the men mixing plants leaves. Altair left to get some bandages. Hanan just watched the old man blend the pieces of plants in a boiling pot of water.

"If he mixes those…before I go off I should ask him what he wishes to accomplish but then I would just be being noisy this is none of my concern …. But perhaps I know of a way to help him then it would not be a waste of time hmmmm … Yes I am very persuasive I should ask him and perhaps be helpful."

The man standing next to her could only hear snippets of what she was saying, and concluded this woman was out of her mind.

"Excuse me sir, I'm sorry to interrupt but what is it that you are working on."

The man feeling slightly put off at the question from the insane, looked at her and replied, "One of our novices is having breathing complications I was told to make a remedy for him."

"Oh tell me what are you putting in that pot."

Slightly annoyed he said, "I am trying different plants to see if any of them are able to help him breath."

"Oh, so he is here."

"Yes, I am right here."

Glancing she saw a young boy of at least 16 summers. "You were born with this breathing difficulty."

Though the boy did hear her talk to herself he was not so judgmental as to assume her minds stability questionable. He was partly shocked by the statement. The healer seemed to be just as shocked that he had not figured this out but this crazy girl did.

"Yes, ever since I was a young boy, but now it has worsened."

"I see, your training has become more arduous or it was a drastic change." Hanan stated her thoughts aloud, she was thinking about his symptoms thinking of a remedy for him.

"Our master was angered by our sluggish techniques, and began to give us brutal training sessions."

"Yes, this problem happens once a year, or, or perhaps the entire year." Only now did the boy relize that she was once again talking to herself, not him but even though she seemed lost in thought it was like she was subconsiously taking his answers in.

"It is the entire year."

"Yes, yes, then you train outdoors which is what must causes it. Just like her you are just like her, but she had a choice. They did not want her to go out but you must. This means that this happens due to something outside right now you are not wheezing you are fine, but you must be dedicated to these assassin and their way. So you will probably not stop training so you can stay inside, but even still you cannot live your life a recluse. No that is unfair she too felt it was unfair that is why she is not here. The thing that causes this will always be there most likely so if we cannot get rid of the problem then we must fix you. Yes, yes, I know the perfect solution."

The old healer laughed once he heard her final statement.

"Do you honestly think that you can heal this boy when I could not, a highly trained healer?" Said the man arrogantly for he expected her to hesitate to rethink her foolish statement but, her reply was something that made him almost fall to the floor.

"That is not what I think, it is what I know. For you see mister I will not need to try all these concoctions in order to heal him. _I_ will not need to endanger his life with foolish mistakes." Hanan said testily now beginning to show her anger.

"Endanger his life? You speak nonsense."

Hanan's eyes lit with fury her once thoughtful deep blue eyes were now gleaming sapphires in the sun. "I do not." Her voice was cool, "You call yourself a _well trained healer_ when you do not realize what you have just made is an illness."

The healer looked down at the mixture in his hand, "And just how would you know that?"

"Because that much Xanthium can bring any man to his knees vomiting as well as abdominal pains."

Realizing that she was indeed right he angrily asked, "Just how do you suppose we fix him then?"

Snapping back to her child like happiness she said, "I am glad you asked mister. Now after you were about to make such a foolish mistake I think it is best to just sit and learn."

Before she did anything though she yelled to the one person that should have been here to have her bandaged, "SAYYID ASSASSIN!"

The healer laughed and said she was delusional an assassin had better thing to do than cater to some woman, but as though God just wanted to prove him wrong an assassin came running into the room a minute later.

"Sayyid Assassin you went some where and left me all alone. It is not very nice to leave someone in pain." Hanan said in a happy voice.

WHILEHANANWASDOINGHERTHINGLETSSEEWHATALTAIRDID

Altair walked across the room in search for the promised bandages. Once he had the wrappings in hand he was about to make his way to Hanan who was talking with an old healer. When another healer walked up to him saying, "The Great Master Assassin Altair, walks in with a woman on his back what has the world come to?"

"Boulos I must ask you to refrain from asking idiotic questions though I know it is a very tiresome task for you." Altair said smirking.

Glaring Boulos said, "What, did you take one of the whores begging their fathers to allow them to marry you."

"She is no whore I doubt she even sees me in such a way."

"Is that disappointment I hear?"

"I have some business to attend to." Altair told him walking out the doors to the room checking on Hanan to see the young boy now speaking with her. 'I wonder how old Hanan is….'

Altair returned to the upper part of the castle. Once out he talked to some guard instructors, he then made a sprint to where he had found Hanan asking the three guards that he recognized as Hanan's saviors to follow him.

The Guard instructor all agreed that if these guard took so long to react to an innocent's aid that training will be needed. Altair generously volunteered to spar with the trembling men. He then proceeded to beat the crap out of them and humiliate then in front of the onlookers.

Altair then quickly walked to the door leading to the winding stairs where he then began to run down them.

"SAYYID ASSASSIN!"

Recognizing Hanan's joyous voice, it would take someone who knew her well to know that she wanted him to hurry up. So Altair sped down the stairs and towards the infirmary.

"Sayyid Assassin you went some where and left me all alone. It is not very nice to leave someone in pain." Hanan said in a happy voice glad to see him there.

Removing the bandages from a pocket, Altair walked up to her, "Hanan I had something that needed to be dealt with."

"At this time of night, that doesn't sound very fun."

Finally reaching the bed where she sat he heard the gasps from the boy and elderly man.

The healer was shocked, 'This idiot of a woman has one of the strongest Assassins the brotherhood has seen in years acting friendly to her?' Altair sat next to Hanan and began to clean and bandage her cuts.

Shaking his head, "Master Altair, you are caring for this woman you must be aware of her mental state."

Altair glanced at Hanan she only said, "I do not know what he is talking about either Sayyid Assassin."

The healer sputtered, "What do you mean you don't know what I am talking about? You openly talked to yourself or are you so daft that you do not understand that is not a normal thing."

"Talking to yourself is an excellent way to organize your thoughts. Perhaps if you were talking to yourself you would notice that you were about to overdose that boy."

"Healing yet another person Hanan?"

"I cannot put this boy's health with this man who nearly made him sick." Then her eyes realized something. She looked up at Altair expectantly.

Once again Hanan mistook him for a mind reader who knew what she was asking without wording it. Yet, perhaps he was a mind reader for one look into her eyes he sighed and said, "You may help, I will wait for you to finish."

"Thank you Sayyid Assassin."

Altair stood up by Hanan finished bandaging her. Hanan sat there and began to untie her robe. The healer was horrified, "How is stripping your garments going to help?!"

"You will see in a moment." Hanan replied finally able to remove her garment without standing. She spread it out on the bed the robe itself covered the bed and even draped over it. You still were unable to see the many hidden pockets in the cloak, but Hanan knew where they were.

Altair had never seen her without her thick clothing which hid all proof of her being a woman, but the garment she had under it…. 'Beautiful.' Shaking his head Altair looked to the other men in front of them, the boy had an expression that showed his raging hormones. The elder man was just in shock.

For Hanan now sat in her thin faded blue robe which hit the tops of her knees. Her shoes were a black material and the bottoms of the shoes had leather to keep them strong.

"How can you where such revealing clothing?" said the healer.

"This thing is so hot," pointing to the black peice of clothing, "it I'd be like metal in an oven if I wear anything more than this." Hanan said in a winy voice pointing to her blue robe.

Clapping her hands she then exclaimed, "Let us get to work!"

Having the table brought to her Hanan began to mumble where she put the ingredients for the tea. Taking out chopped plants she put them in the cauldron that had clean bubbling water. Putting them in she stirred it together getting the brown color that normally appears when you make tea.

"Now you dear boy should drink this three times a day one before training, in the middle of training, and another before going to sleep." Hanan said pouring him a glass filled with the tea she just made.

"How though? I do not have the plants that you have. Nor do I know how to make it." Was the boy's reply, sipping at the relaxing tea.

Taking out three seeds from different pockets she placed them on the table spread out to separate the different seeds.

"If you plant these then you will be able to keep a constant supply of the resources you will need."

"Why do you carry seeds with you?" The Healer once again asked bitterly.

"For when I move and I need to replant my garden." Hanan said sadly staring at the seeds, thinking about all the beautiful gardens she had to abandon from being run out of the towns.

Snapping from her memories she turned her head to the healer's wrinkled face, "You can write. Write down what I say," Hanan said putting her robe back on.

The healer gave her a look and was about to say no to her but, glancing at the killer standing by her bed he thought better of it. Getting parchment from a passing scholar who came to study the healers work, as well as some ink and a feather to write with. Glancing at her saying he was ready to write but, before he started he asked her smugly, "Why can't the great healer write it down herself?"

Asking Altair for help whenever she needed to count the amount needed, she began instructing the boy on how to make the tea.

"Because I can't read nor can I write now hush up and write. Lay out the leaves to dry. Take three Cayenne leaves," she gestured to the cayenne seeds, "crushed and put them in boiling water. Do not stir. Add Grindelia leaves," pointing to the plants seeds, "do not chop it put the leaves in whole. Then add pill-bearing spurge leaves," picking up the seeds, "ground them to a powder and add. Next take four sundew leaves," she signaled to the seeds with her hand, "put them in chopped. Finally add Ephedra leaves," taking the final seed in hand, "squeeze the dry leaves so that they beak then add them to the pot. Then once they are all in you stir it."

"How will I remember what plant is what?" asked the boy placing the empty glass on the table.

"Plant them in the order that the direction describe." Hanan said simply then opening her mouth she gave a wide yawn.

Turning her head to her companion she said, "Can we go to your room now I am very tired."

He nodded to her. She then opened her arms and spread her legs again causing Altair to shake his head before less than innocent thoughts plagued him. Turning they resumed their position that she had taken when Altair first brought her into the room.

Hanan rested her head on the back of his neck falling into a light sleep.

WALKINGINTOALTAIR'SMANLYROOM

Closing the door and stirring Hanan from her slumber. Altair began to wonder where to put her.

"You can put me on the ground. Do not worry Sayyid Assassin this robe is very comfy how else would I have been able to sleep on the ground on our way here."

Altair was about to protest moving his head to the side but the look in her eyes told him, "Put me on the ground or I will do something you never saw coming."

So he allowed her to sit herself on the ground. Then spread her clothing in the shape of a bed. He then sat on his bed removing his gauntlet and weapons, his tunic and hood, and his pants and shoes. He took everything off but the shorts that Hanan had kept on when she was healing him. He then lay down on his small bed.

HMM I'M GONNA MAKE IT 11:30 AT NIGHT

HANAN

She twisted around on her robe.

_Let's give that first dream some body_

"_AHHHHHHHHHH HANAN QUICKLY LEAVE!" Shouted a teenaged girl with onyx hair and glistening silver eyes, holding a common dinning knife._

"_I WILL NOT LEAVE YOU WITH THIS MONSTOUSITY!" Hanan shouted bravely over the screams of terror from the surrounding people._

"_THERE IS NO POINT TO LEAVING I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN GIRL!" Said a huge towering man holding a dagger ready to strike at anything in his way._

"_YOU SON OF A BITCH ROT IN HELL!" shouted the courageous black haired girl._

_Angered the tall man yelled, "LEARN YOUR PLACE WITCH!" With those final words the man thrusted the weapon down slashing the girls right half cutting through her bones and killing her but, not before she stabbed the knife into the man's__ heart. The man jerked back in pain. The girl falling back into Hanan's arms, Hanan then ran as fast as she could dragging the body with her crying as she ran._

_Though Hanan knew she was indeed dead she still took the bandages she began to carry with her recently and wrapped it around her wound. Tightening the bandage around the wound like she would to a person who was alive and trying to stop the bleeding. She cried and cried staining the red bandages with tears. _

_Hanan knew that no one would give her a proper burial so digging in the sand the deepest whole she could with her bear hands she put the girl's body into the poorly dug ditch. Taking a seed from her new robe Hanan planted it. 'Hanan this plant is beautiful what is it?' The girl's voice rang in her mind as she covered the seed._

"_I promise You that as a healer I will not let anyone die if they don't deserve it." Though Hanan thought no one deserved death she thought back to the girl's murderer, 'He deserved it…..' She thought eyes flashing inflamed sapphire._

Hanan woke up quietly panting. Laying back she heard rustling on the bed beside her. 'He is still not asleep? That's not healthy.'

11:30

ALTAIR

He lay in bed eyes open.

12:15

Not much has changed he's still awake.

12:20

Moving around into a different position he laid on his side looking over the bed, not expecting Hanan's head to pop up over the edge of the bed right in front of his face. Jerking his head back from Hanan's wide eyes he asked in a whisper, "What are you doing?"

"Sayyid Assassin this is the fifth night you have not slept."

Widening his eyes at the fact that she knew he said, "Don't worry about it Hanan."

"No, I am going to worry about it this is very very unhealthy."Hanan said scornfully. "Move over Sayyid Assassin."

Thinking she was going to give him something so he could sleep so he obeyed her command. He was shocked when she climbed into the bed sitting next to him.

"Hanan what are you doing?"

She looked up at him with questioning eyes. "No, Hanan I mean how is this going to help me sleep."

Standing she said, "Go over to the edge more and lift your head." He did as told, the bed was small so when Hanan climbed over his body and sat against the wall; his head was hovering over her thighs. Altair then felt Hanan's cool gentle hands push his head down on her lap.

His eyes glanced up at her but he felt her hands run through his shortly cut hair. His will power to look up at her diminished as five nights without sleep caught up to him, and so he fell asleep to Hanan's gentle hands and happy humming.

My frickin God my shoulder blades feel like they are ready to just break through my back but there you go beloved readers chapter something hehe to lazy to see what chapter it is. But yea ther ya go have fun with it also

School is starting in sadly two days so don't expect regular updates K

Bye bye

TheEviLSurgeon- I am very glad you are enjoying it see I told you I might update it today THANK YOU FOR REVEIW

ShadowDragonOfTheMoon- I hope you didn't mind waiting a day for this chapter I'm ecstatic that you like my story so much THANK YOU FOR TAKING TIME TO REVEIW

MiserableSuicideVictim- Happy that you think my story is awesome Nice name by the way that's saying something coming from a person who's pen name is Suck-A-Butt YOU REVIEW IS APPRECIATED GREATLY

AltairLover- I'm happy you like my story as much as you do. I take a look at your story when I finish the last of my summer reading assignments (I'm supposed to be working on them now but no one's home so I decided to hold it off) THANK FOR REVEIWING

YumiSakura- Just bear with me and take my reply and word for it Hanan will not be like that. PLEASE STAY WITH ME AND THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND NOT JUST SAYING WHAT WAS WRONG WITH MY STORY THANK YOU VERY MUCH

xXTheAphoticQuintessenceXx- My very nice and faithful reviewer who has reviewed for a good portion of my chapter THANK YOU SO MUCH aw the compliments are gonna give me a big head course that doesn't mean you have to stop. LIKE BEFORE THANK YOU FOR TAKING THAT EXTRA MINUTE TO REVEIW

Digital coma- You too are a very good reviewer thank you very much for them and no you are to be puzzled until the second to the last chapter which should be where my surprise is. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING BUDDY

AND A BIG THANK YOU TO ALLL THE READERS FOR READING!

OK till whenever bye I'll miss you all except you hehehehe


	9. Chapter 9

'Ello all my loves! How are you!?! Hehe I missed you, you know?

No, I don't own anything….

HELLOTHEMAGICALTAPEWORMANDELISE =)

(I know none of you would read why I couldn't update so I gave you a choice if you really give a damn just read my profile.)

6:00 A.M.

Hanan's face stirred as warm air was puffed out across her face. Blinking out of her blurry haze from her eyes she was faced with a… leg, her eyes opened wide as she heard soft murmuring from a spot higher than her. Yet, as her eyes came into focus she saw tan skinned legs with enough hair to prove it belonged to a man, 'Sayyid Assassin.'

The initial shock of waking up to someone else next to her but the extra heat from his body was decidedly nice, comforting really. She was so very tempted to go back to sleep but thought better of it. 'There are better things that I can be doing now.' With that thought in mind she sat up from the position she had fallen into last night.

RISEANDSHINEFAKEBACONCALLS

Getting out of the bed was something that people do daily, never was it a very difficult task for most…Hanan let out a sigh as Altair dug his head further into her thighs.

-GRUMBLE-GRUMBLE-GROWL-GROWL-

Holding her stomach as it attempted to tell it's already well informed owner that it was hungry.

Sighing for the second time that morning she thought, 'Only a little longer tum tum once Abdul Ra'uf awakens I will give him the command to get us some food.'

As if sensing his mistress's need for food her cloak began to move and a small black nose appeared sniffing at its surroundings. A smile lit on Hanan's face, "Abdul Ra'uf!"

Hanan whispered loud enough for the sniffling snout to turn in her direction. She quietly put her hand to the crudely made cot and padded out a soft beat that made the snout emerge to show a head before it disappeared into a white blur that dashed up the bed and plopped right on her hand.

Smiling down at her dear pet she scratched under his chin, "What good time you made…if only I knew how to tell time." Hanan said giggling slightly.

The fox tilted his head in obvious animal confusion, but not enough for his mistress's hand to stray from the itchy part under his head.

Hanan slowly stopped her ministrations and said, "Abdul Ra'uf I need some food please try a kitchen in here."

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWNMORNIN

Hanan watched as Abdul Ra'uf reentered the small stone walled room in his mouth was a cloth. She could already smell the bread and meat that he had taken from the kitchens that were somewhere up stairs. Smiling at his blank expression she said quietly, "There you are Abdul Ra'uf."

Looking up the fox lunged up the cot placed his objectives next her, and climbed up her body circling and tunneling around her neck. Smiling fondly she scratched at is hind leg in thanks. Using her left hand she unfolded the bread and meat eating with only that hand, she stopped her attention to her sleeping fox and once again began running her hand through Altair's short grainy hair.

Hanan ate slowly at the food mindful of the crumbs not letting them fall on the still exhausted assassin.

GOODAFTERNOONSUNSHINEIHAVEYOURPOTATOSALAD

Altair was awakened from probably one of the best sleep he had ever had in his life. His eyes fluttered yet he relaxed them and kept them shut. He fully intended on going back to sleep to the mesmerizing beating sound his pillow was making, 'Wait. What? My pillow has a pulse?'

And now that he thought of it there was something running through his cropped hair. He opened his eyes yet, not all the way just enough to see. Looking out from the corner of his squinted eyes he saw a woman's face, Hanan's face. He began to lift himself off of her using both his hands.

His movement caught Hanan's attentions, "Good Mor-After…noon, Sayyid Assassin! It is a lovely day!" Hanan said hesitating at the afternoon part shocked that the day passed so fast or did it?

As he sat on the bed his legs off the side he glanced back at her still eating a roll he asked, "How do you know it is a 'lovely day'?"

"Welllll I do not know but I can sure as anything take a guess! Just like I can guess it is probably not even morning I am not sure but we have been here for a while."

His eyes widened he still needed to eat and then make the day trip to Acre if it really was the afternoon then that would mean that would mean this trip would take an extra day more then he'd like.

Looking at Hanan he saw that she had already eaten her fill of food, "Did you get this from your cloak?"

Looking up from her last roll she said, "Of course not, I am a very cheap person if I can avoid using _my _stuff and use someone else's I will. I should not hafta waste my money buying more supplies when I could have used someone else's." She replied smiling at him.

'Who admits to being cheap?' shaking his head at her bluntness he said, "You have eaten, but I have not, come on Hanan I need to get some food too."

Just as he said that two gong like sounds went throughout the small room. "Hmmmm, you know that happened in the morning too, except it was one bang now that I think of it. I had to cup my hand over your ear and press the other side of your head into my thigh so it would not wake you. Does it mean something, Sayyid Assassin?"

"Yes, it means that lunch is to be served in the dining hall soon. Hanan, get up so I can have something to eat before we leave…. Hanan, why is it that you have not gotten up yet?" Altair asked standing and stretching a bit.

Hanan had begun to laugh, "Because my legs got mad at me of course!"

"I will need more of an elaboration Hanan; you should know that your strange sayings are lost to me." Altair said mildly irritated at her way of talking.

"Have you never had pressure on a body part long enough to lose the feeling of it?" She laughed again and said, "The tinglies are almost done. You can keep getting dressed though I will clean your clothes later."She reached around her neck to remove her "scarf" and put him by her.

Some seconds later Hanan's legs woke up she was able to stand. The first thing she did when she stood up though was crouch down low making both her knees bend into two triangles. Then she jumped up like a frog then she proceeded to bend backward only to flip back up upright, throughout this whole process a cracking noise circulated throughout the room.

Placing her "scarf" around her again she turned to Altair, "Always a good way to wake up. Yes?" Altair shook his head and opened the door walking out with Hanan behind him tying her sash around her thick cloak.

I'MWATCHINGILOVETHENEWMELLENIUM2002

Taking his seat at the higher part of the long narrow table Altair waited for the servants to serve the food. Glancing behind him at Hanan who was coddling her rabbit as the fox remained around her neck. 'This will be quite a sight for the other brothers.'

And Altair was right when the other high ranked assassins came in to the Great Dining Hall which seated almost all of the men in the castle, those of a lesser ranking had to get their own meals and eat in their rooms, while Al Mualim ate alone with his tomes in his rooms.

As the men passed they would stare bluntly at Hanan who in turn would wave the rabbits paw at them.

The meal was now well on its way none of the brothers really talked and this bored Hanan still clutching her rabbit to her chest and near Abdul-Ra'uf she leaned over until she saw a roof and a majestic bird on it.

"ABDUL-HAFIZ!"

It was already quiet so she didn't notice a change in sound due to there not being one so every head turned to watch the girl who had a rabbit's head hang out of a pocket and a fox who went into another pocket.

Hanan ran past many astonished faces, she stopped her run a little past the middle and bending her arm she raised it up at the bird in the high window.

The bird immediately answered the call and glided down to her arm flapping its wings a bit he landed on her arm talons sunk into the well-padded sleeve.

Looking at the bird she walked back to where she sat knowing her bird could play some games unlike her on alert bodyguard and her lazy baby. Patting through her pockets she pulled out the handle to a knife though there was no blade attached it looked like it was bitten into constantly by a small chipping knife.

She pulled it out showing it to her bird it flapped its wings excitedly looking up at the high raised room that towering over the tall standing statues. Standing up Hanan chucked the handle up into the air Abdul-Hafiz soon followed. Catching it in its dagger like beak it returned to Hanan.

"Sayyid Assassin, Sayyid Assassin, Please please PLEASE, can me and Abdul-Hafiz go out and play." Hanan said resting her head on his left shoulder looking at him hopefully.

He knew all his brothers heads were turned to stare at him and he was ready to turn and yell at her to sit down but glancing to his left and at her pleading face he sighed.

"_Please _I will stay by the guards, and I will even give you Abdul-Ra'uf so you will not get bored too."

"Very well."

"Ha ha!" Hanan laughed in triumph she quickly wrapped her arms around him she squeezed a bit and let him go, "Thank you Sayyid Assassin!" Patting the pocket her fox had gone into she then ran out of the room her white blur of a fox jumped from her pocket and jumped onto the table near Altair.

Altair looked to the side of him at the animal sitting near him with a blank stare not even wanting to look at the other men in the hall. Abdul-Ra'uf still looking at Altair let his claws out and skewered a piece of meat on his dish putting it to his snout he pulled it off and chopped away on it.

Altair just sighed.

RACHELRAYHASANUGLYKITCHENITALLCLASHES

The horses were well packed with camping equipment and food. They both sat atop their horses, Hanan on Abdul Hadi and Altair on Amir. They galloped away keep out of sight out of any guards.

Altair sped up as they turned a jutting mountain passing by a pack of soldiers he rode his horse casually past the two guards. He didn't cast a glance to Hanan who was swerving on her horse laughing with each turn.

Putting distance between the two men and him he dismounted Amir and took out two knives killing the both of the soldiers catching the attention of the patrolling troops. They moved in and looked at the bodies shaking their heads and whispering about the obvious work of an assassin quickly without their knowledge he stealthily killed the man with the most striking helmet. His death caught the attention of the lesser soldiers. Before they all had the chance to remove the swords he assassinated yet another man, then whipping out his short blade he took on the other five men.

By the time Altair had killed all the men with some blood splattered along his top cloak, Hanan had begun to make her way to him and as soon as she saw the bodies she began to shake her head cluck her tongue. "I am not cleaning this up…"

Giving her a flat look, "I do not expect you to clean anything up."

"That is good." Jumping down from Abdul-Hadi Hanan took surrounding weeds and pushing the corpses on their backs she rested the weed on their sternum.

"Goodnight, I hope you are happy in your new homes." Hopping back onto her horse she rode up the escalating land form, she sped up to ride by Altair who had left once he had wiped off his blade.

Jumping off of Amir in mid canter he quickly appeared behind the guard watching out and off the bridge like rock structure. Then turning around swiftly he accurately threw another knife at the archer aiming at him. The man staggered back then tried to move forward succeeding only in falling over the edge.

Mounting Amir once again he put him into a gallop and jumped the crevice between landforms. Dismount the horse e turned around to look at Hanan whose horse was already in mid jump. Laughing again as they landed she plopped on the ground in giggles soon though her laugh became distorted and she began to cough in a scratchy gurgling way.

Altair gave her a glance not letting his concern show. Looking up at her towering friend she said clearing her throat, "I merely choked on my saliva."

He turned away and began to start a fire…

GOODNIGHTHMMMMIGOTTAGOTOTHEBATHROOM (8:45 pm)

Snuggling into her pets and thick coat she once again fell into a troubled sleep.

Pillowing his head with both his arms Altair laid back his hood fell onto his folded arms; he noted it was more cushiony. Unlike Hanan though he didn't fall into any sleep he just stared an empty stare at the star dusted sky.

HAVEYOUREALIZEDTHATINEVERLETMYCHARACTERSSLEEPRIGHTWOWIFIWASTHEMI'DHATEME

_Leaning against the walls of her room she brought her hand to her face, 'I still cannot see it.' She thought as she put her hands down wishing that it was only a bit more brighter, 'Just enough to see my hands I feel so blind.'_

_Outside she heard the call of a bird, "The screams will start soon." She said aloud and soon enough screams of agony and pain echoed through the small dank room. The pungent smells of blood, fungus, and mold swirled around the room. Scrapping noises came from the wall she was leaning on, the nails of one of the victims trying to escape into her room, screams from men and women circulated everywhere along with the malicious laughs of their tormentors, and by the time the moon was highest it came to a stop whether the victims were killed during the torture or not was unknown._

_Yet, at this point it was a daily scene she would hear their screams and they would into turn echo in her head haunting her as the black abyss that was her room choked her._

_She cried and cried as the men walked away many banging their armored hands on her door laughing and calling her scarring names._

"_Baby it is alright, I am fin," the woman began to cough and splutter, and she knew that it was blood coming out, "really love I am fine."_

_Despite her next door neighbors efforts though her crying ensued, because they both knew she was lying._

"_Please don't cry, please don't cry my dear Hanan."_

I'MWATCHINGIRONCHEFSUCKLINGPIGEWWWWWWWWWHEPOKEDOUTIT'SNOGGIN

Her blue eyes fluttered open and she gazed up at the sky sadly looking to her sleeping, 'Why is he awake?'

Putting her pets to the side she sat up, then stood up walking past the burnt out fire she looked to her seemingly constant patient she sat cross legged by his head. She took her hand and rested it on his head lightly tapping her pointer finger on his forehead. Rapidly blinking he looked up to see her concerned and slightly sad eyes.

"Is there a problem Hanan?" He asked softly in a still stern voice.

"Why are you not sleeping, Sayyid Assassin? Do you not know how bad this is?"

"Hanan, I hear you cry." Altair said to her think back to how he could subconsciously heard her cries.

Not one to be deterred by what she already knew she shot back, "At least I get a few hours of sleep."

Sitting up he replied, "What good is a little sleep when you wake up my tried then when you were awake?"

Hanan considered his words for a second, "What is haunting you, Sayyid Assassin?"

He stared at her for a second, "I will tell you what is in the shadows of my mind when you tell me what hides in yours."

"That seems fair, though you seem to have a better sleep near a person." She gave a sigh. "I am not sure if I should give you something to help you sleep and risk your alertness at night, or you needing a person near you constantly…Well the last one there is no risk really."

"What of when I am on solo missions?"

"Solo mission or not I will be near you." She gave him a reassuring smile, she then proceeded to lift his head and lay out her legs putting his head on her lap she stayed sitting stroking his head until his breathing was even and his posture relaxed.

She soon fell back slowly in drowsiness as well and soon joined him in a peaceful sleep.

I'MLISTENINGTODISTURBEDANDNOWI'MACRACKER (5:30am)

Riding through the rest of the day needing to take a rather long detour around a cluster of crusader soldiers this caused them to take the rest of the day to get to Acre. 'The Rafiq will not be happy with my late arrival.' Altair thought. Already thinking of the man who fully believes that he will bring the brotherhood down with his stupidity, 'He despises me what will he think of Hanan?'

I'MNOWLISTENINGTOBAYSIDE-CHOICEHOPSANDBOTTLEDSELFESTEEM

As soon as the saw the towering stone walls they also heard the cries of a scholar being taunted by guards. Yet, Hanan also smelled the blood and the man's calls were not helping she gripped the reins tight turning her knuckles white, she began to sneeze convulsing sneezes.

Altair glanced over his shoulder to her. "The smell of blood tickles my nose unpleasantly… really unpleasantly."

He nodded once in approval then focused on his tormented target. Quickly dismounting Amir and pointing him toward the hay hidden by a shallow wooden fencing. He moved in for the kill.

The scholar moved back in shock and was contemplating helping the man when he felt a hand on his shoulder he then quickly swung around ready to hit his captor. Then there was his captor who anticipated this natural human reaction had a well padded arm raised stopping his attack.

The scholar noticed it was a woman judging by the mouth but the rest was covered by a black hood. She opened her mouth and instead of the expected language of Arabic she spoke, "Thank you for wanting to help him, but he is well off on his own please tell your trusted friends of his kind deed."

He just nodded his head and put his arm down as did she. He took notice of the almost bored note in her voice. Yet, as he heard a final thud he quickly strode away intended to tell some of his colleagues.

Altair was expecting a man to babble on and on to him in a language he knew only choice words in, but as he turned to where the man went he saw only Hanan's black clad figure smiling from under her hood waving at him.

Rushing he didn't bother to ask how she got the man to leave instead he made his journey to the unguarded gate as the four guards who were supposed to be there had decided to try and assist their comrades in an already decided battle.

ARRIVALATSANTA'SEVILTWINIS'A'NOW

Leaping down from the gated opening he turned around ready to guide Hanan down. Until she landed on his chest laughing at his stupefied expression she gave his nose a poke and hopped off of him happily walking into the next room. Altair rubbed his head a bit taking notice how it didn't pound as much even after it's collision with the ground he realized that more padding was put in his hood so that it cradle his head more.

"Wow, you look pretty old!"

Realizing that Hanan had just met one of the harsher Rafiqs without him he jumped to help her.

He walked in to see a very displeased man, and a clueless woman staring at the wrinkles on his face.

"Altair, I would not think even you would walk around with such a character."

Directing Hanan to the pots on the opposite side of the room she immediately went to them looking at them from a far.

"Rafiq-"

Holding his hand up he told him that he wanted to get to the point of his visit and be done with it. Altair agreed and by the end of the briefing he had Hanan come with him not wanting her to suffer the cold shoulder from the bitter man.

After scaling all the viewpoints, saving all the citizens he was finally able to start his investigations. (That's the order I play in.)

His first investigation was by the Hospitalier Fortress, an interrogation. He told Hanan he would be right back and she nodded happily not giving a side look to the hefty women on either side of her.

Only until Altair had left had her eyes widened and she broke out into a slight sweat, and though she told Altair they were nothing she knew that she was showing symptoms of an illness. She doesn't quite know how bad the sickness is though and the women to the side of her were not helping they kept looking at her unhappily.

She was confused, her head hurt, and the smells in the air were putting her off, and she was scared petrified even. 'It's happening again.'

Before her mind clouded over she heard a voice say, "My child what is the problem?" Looking up at the man who woke her up she saw an old man with a blood stained apron in front of her.

Listen I'd make my apology longer but I want this to be put in before 12:00 so

BYE BYE and I'll thank all the reviewers later just know I love you all.


	10. Chapter 10

Awww I love that commercial with all the food icons eating dinner for debt master card there is just something cute about all your childhood heroes eating food together.

IAMADDICTEDTOACEOFCAKESANDFOODNETWORK

_Only until Altair had left had her eyes widened and she broke out into a slight sweat, and though she told Altair they were nothing she knew that she was showing symptoms of an illness. She doesn't quite know how bad the sickness is though and the women to the side of her were not helping they kept looking at her unhappily._

_She was confused, her head hurt, and the smells in the air were putting her off, and she was scared petrified even. 'It's happening again.'_

_Before her mind clouded over she heard a voice say, "My child what is the problem?" Looking up at the man who woke her up she saw an old man with a blood stained apron in front of her._

She stared up at him she knew that this must be the man running the Hopitalier his wise looking face helped give it away 'Of course the guards _guarding_ him could help give it away too…'

Coughing a bit she said in a voice more suitable for a dying man, "Nothing is wrong sir. Nothing at all..."

Eyeing her Garnier de Naplouse knew that there was something wrong, but to him she seemed more like those of his children with their wounded minds. 'I must help her…'

"Perhaps I could offer my services to you, my dear?"

'He seems friendly enough…Ah!' Looking down at her pocket she saw a small black head with buck teeth pop out of her pocket, those same teeth which had just taken a nibble out of her hand. Looking intently at her pet she knew that though she needed help it will not be from the man in front of her.

During this exchange the two women on either side of Hanan eyes' widened. They both knew what an honor it was to have a master healer like Garnier de Naplouse offer his expertise to you. So when Hanan said, "Truly I appreciate your offer sir, but I must await my friend's return."

The women off to her side gasped at her audacity that she not only refused Garnier's help, but also thought that that handsome man would come back for her. For both women knew that she was a whore and he was the man who paid for her food.

Though her answer stunned Garnier a bit for her condition only seemed to worsen her breathing more haggard, her sweat now beading down her brow and sliding under her collar, her body racking with trembles, her eyes turning glassy and hazy with sickness, and then her shaking clammy fingers repetitively running through her hair or rubbing her temples.

'I must not give up on this poor soul which God has forsaken, if she does not come by will, then I must force her.'

Hanan felt Abdul-Nasir arouse Abdul-Ra'uf, which told her trouble is coming. On instinct she immediately tried to avoid the possible situation.

"I believe I will search for my friend if you'll excuse me please." Though it was quite an effort to stand, she did her best to though. Losing her breath, her skull rang painfully and her eyes felt as though they were being pulled from their sockets she let out a grunt of pain she fell back on her seat.

Garnier signaled for his men who moved in on Hanan grabbing her arms and pulling her from her seat between the smirking women. Hanan's mind went into shock causing her to yelp at the added pain and do her best to try and jerk away from the soldiers.

The soldiers trying their best not to wound her already knowing that it would anger their superior. Yet they saw her mouth open ready to scream so moving quick one of the three men covered her mouth with a metal clad hand.

Hanan couldn't put up her struggle anymore her healing wrists throbbed, her eyes struggled to see, and she just couldn't breathe due to her phlegm clogged throat and the hand over her mouth was not helping. Looking down at the home of her white furred friend, whom was already preparing to sprint, soon bolted out of the slowly falling woman who was being dragged by the men.

Hana with smoky eyes and close to unconsciousness with a hopeless face, her body limp in the men's arms as they dragged her to the open doors of the hospitalier her legs flailing with each bump. As the scene began people had already begun to gather the crowd only thickening.

AWWWWWDON'TYOUWANNASAVEHANAN

Altair was wiping his blade on the shirt of his victim it had taken longer than anticipated what with the thugs coming into join hungry to prove their strength. He saw two rather smug hefty women pass him saying, "Did you see that whore hehe she truly thought that gorgeous young man would come for her well we know how wrong she was! Hehe!" Her friend giggled along with her.

'Please not Hanan…' thought Altair he had just saved her some days ago could she really have gotten into trouble again. He rushed up to the two friends and demanded they tell him who the "whore" was.

Their reply was, "Oh well certainly you know young man, that woman you had left on the bench." Both the women said blushing at the attractive looking man.

"No……Tell me now what happened to her?"

"Oh what's wrong not done with her you best move then the last we saw Master Garnier was preparing his men to take her away. Though I would advise you to not put her to use again, she looked like she was ready to drop dead."

"Do not speak of my _friend_ like that." Altair responded brusquely mad at the women and how they spoke of his charge, but that was when he realized, 'I am wasting time!'

The women looked shocked at Altair's answer, but were pushed out of the way by his charging body heading down the cobble stone road.

IDON'TWANNABENEARMYGODSISTER

As Altair got closer to where he left Hanan he had to stop short so as to avoid stepping on the strip of white that appeared in the middle of the road. Looking down at the odd sight he was appalled to find it was Abdul Ra'uf. The creature only looked up at him for a second before it scaled up Altair's body secured himself and soon its hair was swaying with the wind due to the velocity the man was going.

As the street widened and he walked into the chaotic scene of soldiers and the screaming voice of some nosey spectator, pushing them to the side gently so as not to anger them when he got to the front of the crowd. What he saw was something that made him infuriated.

Hanan was held down and being dragged away sweat was falling from her brow and body like a rare summer shower. Her sun kissed complexion was barely visible in the inferno that was spreading on her visible skin.

Then he saw his target, Garnier de Naplouse overlooking the scene and guiding the soldiers. _'I cannot be seen it could alert Garnier of my presence…'_

Looking around Altair took notice of a rooftop high enough for him to get a good view and close enough to a barrel of hay for him to dive into.

Swiftly climbing up the roof he fired at one of the guards this alerted the others who spread to find the killer they then moved Garnier out of the way so that he would not be in danger of being harmed. Diving into the hay before the guards got to close and climbing out into the hysteria of the panicking crowd he made his way over to Hanan's prone form.

Quickly swooping low to her body he scooped her up into his arms and quickly into the cover the people allowed for him to run off in. Scaling the roofs towards the bureau not even taking the time to glance down at Hanan's ill looking face.

SIGHSIGHSIGH

'_Hmmmm what happened? Oh my head hurts, it never hurts this bad…unless……oh I thought I had more time I really need to make something to stop the effects of this stupid illness of mine. Hphm, stupid chronic illness thing. Wait a second where am I, and what happen…no wait I already asked that but I never answered it…'_

Fluttering her eyes Hanan's sight didn't change, "I am either blind, dead or it is night. Please let it be night!" She whispered to herself quietly. She didn't get up like any normal person who found themselves in this predicament. She lay on the cot not moving, _'My options right now are, sit up and puke or sit here and wait to see what happens.'_

MYINTERNETIS"NOTRESPONDING"MYINTERNETCANBITEME

Altair woke early the next morning and despite his want to see how Hanan was doing he knew that he had a bigger problem which involved a psychotic healer and the blade on his arm that will bring him down.

So moving swiftly he scaled up and out of the bureau's secret roof passage and into the clouded and foggy maze that was Acre.

As Altair left the Bureau the leader of it had risen from the makeshift bed at the opposite end of the counter.

He made his way to the room that was being occupied by an unexpected body. He did not expect for the being to be awake and staring at him with a sharp and alert look that upon seeing the semi-familiar face became more relaxed and bored.

Unlike Altair the Rafiq took notice of the woman's quick-to-change facial expressions, and he realized that when her face was bored it showed that she was unhappy or wary of the situation or person and then happy and carefree around those she knows well. Right now she was bored which means she is wary of him.

He was ready to ask her how she felt when she said, "I hate puking."

He took that random statement as a request for some water, and left quickly to get it so he would not be left with a messy floor that he would have to clean.

With her head feeling better than it had in the past couple of days she sat up with names of plants thundering through her head. Sitting across from her was Abdul-Nasir munching some bread.

"Ahhh!" Hanan shrieked mutedly, "There must be something that can stop these horrible mirages that appear when this virus comes around. Ugh I have been pondering this for as long as they have been appearing, something not addictive, that stops the affects that this illness has on my mind. That is what is important the fever can be easily reduced, but I will then have to make something that does not make me go out of my mind and behave like a drunk."

Hanan fisted her hair and flailed her legs in exasperation and frustration scaring her fat bunny right off the bed. "Oooooooh! Too much thinking! Too much thinking!"

Heaving a big sigh Hanan removed her outer cloak and began to take any herbs that may help in her quest for a concoction that will numb her mind. She knew she had to move fast before the fever phase relapsed followed by the awful visions. Perhaps she moved **too **fast…

POORPOOROVERUSEDBRAINS

Altair entered the room with the bloodied feather in hand, walking over to the counter he placed it in front of the uncaring man. All the questions he asked were answered with a wave of his hand as he shooed him away, saying to ask Al Mualim.

"Oh and Altair your…companion is acting rather…strange, stranger than a person would with a fever like her would act."

Not giving the distrustful rafiq a second glance he stalked into the back room angry at his flippancy of his questions. Yet, he was greeted by the weirdest sight his eyes have ever witnessed.

Hanan was sitting on the floor hands green from probably smashing up plants since she had no mortar and pestle. Stray leaves of different sorts lay amongst the floor. Yet, back to the sight that really gave him a shock.

There sat Hanan on the floor her back to him holding her fox and rabbit as a child would with two dolls that were "conversing" together. Making small noises as if the fox and rabbit were _talking_ to each other and neither of the animals looked too thrilled to be held in such an uncomfortable position.

Clearing his throat after gathering his bearings, and just as he did that Hanan turned around and saw him. Giggling happily she fell from her sitting position to lying on the floor looking up at him from upside down.

He noticed how the opening of her thin layered robe moved, but quickly averted his eyes to Hanan's face hoping she hadn't noticed his moment of weakness. Though, now that he looked at her face did he notice that not only was her face flushed from the fever but her eyes were dilated in a way like that an intoxicated person's.

In his usual deep voice he asked, "Hanan, what did you do?"

And Hanan not skipping a beat laughed flopping her arms across the floor said, "I am trying to stop my brain from hurting me, hehe, I guess that mixture is ruuuuuuled out!" Then she started laughing hysterically pointing at her nose repeatedly pushing on it.

'_This is worse than what the fever could have done…the fever!'_

"Hanan, get up now we need to leave." Altair commanded agitated at her carelessness and immediate idiocy.

"Whyyyyyyyyyyy I duuuuuun wannaaaaaaa leave can we not stay here I wish to talk to the treeeeeees heehee they have such prettyyyyyyy teeth! -snap- -snap-" She whined and snapped her teeth to emphasize her point.

"We are leaving now!"

"Awwwwwwwwww look at your face it is going to go stick stick like that if you keep it like that Sayyid Assassin."

Grabbing her, he threw her over his back and left the Bureau in a sourer mood then when he had entered.

'_First, I am questioning my action more and more. Second, the Rafiq does nothing to help only helping in making me feel more of a failure and traitor. Third, I have a beyond inebriated girl talking like a mad man-woman with a fever that only she can bring down.'_ Altair let out a big sigh knowing that now he needed to go the long way for cool water for Hanan.

POORPOOREARSJUSTCAN'TSTOPHEARING

Finally they arrived at a small creek. Leaving the horses to graze on their own he hopped over the wooden posts sticking out of the water.

He made his way to the secluded piece of land ridden with tall grass and one lone tree. He knew that the water was shallow enough to stand in but he put the posts in himself so that the guards would think that the water was too deep to tread. He had killed off many soldiers off by using his throwing knives.

'_I will need to clear it out soon there must be twenty bodies on the floor by now……but only in the front.'_

"It is soooooooooooooooo hot." Whimpered Hanan who was preparing to remove her damn robe that was a thousand degrees seeing as how Altair kept her outer cloak off and on the saddle of Abdul-Hadi, _'I am going to melt heehee melt is such a strand word mmmmmmmeeeeeeeeellllllltttt!'_

"Hanan, no, do not do that here go in the underbrush or behind the tree if you want to bathe."

"B-b-but I will be," shifting her eyes back and forth, "alone. 'Cause……-sniff- -sniff- I DO NOT WANT TO BE ALONE!"

"Hanan, shush, you will not be alone I will be right here now go!" Altair said curtly his annoyance no longer trying to be concealed.

Walking behind the tree shoulders slumped head down she began to undress.

No sooner had she finished did she fly from behind the tree and into the water with a shriek of excitement. 'Cool water is niiiiiiiiiice.'

As if God hated him, just as Hanan flew from her spot behind the tree Altair had turned around only to witness a nude figure pass by his line of sight for a split second.

"Gah! Hanan what are you doing? Running around with no clothes." Altair said with as calm a voice as he could with only a slight waver.

"What? I need to bathe and I can't do that with my clothes on 'cause than people would think I'm CRAAAAAAAAAAZY!"

With a sigh and a shake of his head Altair replied, "I am positive that they wouldn't need to see that, to _know _your sanity is questionable. Now hurry and cool off so you can get your clothes on."

Hanan's still pink hued face cocked to the side and with a seriousness that belied just how intoxicated she was she asked, "Do you really want me to put my clothes back on?"(I know no one reads the AN but please at least read the one at the end)

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Did I stop?

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Yea I'm stopping there. So anyway I really had a busy year what with it being my freshmen year in high school but now I'm a sophomore and I know what I'm doing so maybe I'll have more time. _Maybe_. I really had wanted this to be longer but I thought I made you suffer enough if you disagree and want a longer one (with a longer wait) then please tell me and I'll not do this I don't anticipate making it take months to update one chapter so no one expect that it was just a busy year.

_**ASSASSIN CREED 2:**_

_**-**_That's right while I was looking up Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets walkthrough (please don't ask) I saw God in the form of an advertisement Italy 15th century during the Renaissance and now for the biggest news OUR ASSASSIN HAS A CAPE! Go see the trailer and video and for those of you that have seen it DOESN'T IT LOOK AWESOME! Ya know how they say the sequel is never as good as the original I don't think that concept is going to apply to this!

Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

To My glorious reviewers:

elise =) – I feel aweful about not updating but now I can't say that anymore cause I did ;) Thank you for your review and just noticed this but ah did you review twice? Or is that just your doppelganger?

xdevilsxangelx – Thank you very much as always thank you for taking time to review

WhiteCloud – Thank you very much! I think you're a "brill" person for reviewing ;)

elise =) (Doppelganger) – Well now you know what happens but with the way I left ya you can't be too happy

ShadowDragonOfTheMoon – Thank you and sorry to keep you waiting when you could hardly do it 7 months ago

As Always Thank You for Reading my dear Reviewers and Readers alike and until next time (which will hopefully be soon Au Revoir!)


	11. Chapter 11

Dear everyone I cannot apologize enough about my long absence. I don't know if you care or will just think this is a whole freakin' truck load of bull but for what it's worth I am sorry. I generally don't make this long so the reason for my absence will be at the bottom if you care.

YOUAREMYHEROFORREADINGTHIS

_"What? I need to bathe and I can't do that with my clothes on 'cause than people would think I'm CRAAAAAAAAAAZY!"_

_With a sigh and a shake of his head Altair replied, "I am positive that they wouldn't need to see that, to __know __your sanity is questionable. Now hurry and cool off so you can get your clothes on."_

_Hanan's still pink hued face cocked to the side and with a seriousness that belied just how intoxicated she was she asked, "Do you really want me to put my clothes back on?"_

"What?" He asked completely caught off guard with her statement.

"What? You say that so strange whaaaaaaaaaaaat? Wooooooot? Hoooooot?"

Shaking his head he decided that her statement was just more of her mind's nonsense. How he could think that she was serious when even on a daily basis she was, she was something out of the ordinary.

"I know not what you were thinking when you decided to inebriate yourself." He murmured to himself.

"I was thinking that I do not wish to be sick for awhile. Hmph…cough-cough-hack-cough!"

"Hanan were you aware that you would fall ill?"

"Nooooo…well I knew that it would happen….just not when." She answered with a smile.

Turning to her he was about to ask what the cause of her illness was when he realized…

"Hanan, why did you not dry off _before _putting your clothes on?" He noticed her hair drenched and dripping clinging to her rosy cheeks its long length only helping in soaking her thin blue dress robe which now clung to her body.

"Because I do not carry around a towel. What did you think I am a portable home?"

Not wanting to admit that that was exactly what he was thinking. He quickly averted his eyes. "Hanan, where did you contract this illness?"

"I know not. Only that I have had it for a long time. It is probably my head." Leaning down to his ear as he faced straight she said, "There is something wrong with my head. From making me sick, to seeing things, to giving me nightmares my head never leaves me alone…"

"Seeing things?" 'Is this something else I should worry about?'

"Yes, my head makes me see things that are not there. But worry not; I only see things when I get sick!"

"You are sick now."

"Ohhhhh is that why you have a little Malik dancing on your head?"

In a flat tone he replied, "It would seem so."

Settling down for the night Altair was preparing for whatever the progressively sobering woman would throw at him tonight.

Oddly enough she did not make a sound halfway through the night he sat up to look over at her only to see her looking right back at him with dull, tired and sunken eyes. "Hanan has your sickness worsen?"

"No, not that I know of," her voice was flat, raspy and was missing any sort of joy that he had become accustomed to from her.

Walking across the camp to her he put both his hands on her shoulder she did not even glance at him.

"Why is it that you do not look at me?"

"At night the hallucinations worsen." Not looking up at him she continued. "The dark always makes it worse."

Not knowing what to say he said nothing at all just peered down at her.

He was startled out of his staring by her saying,"You should be sleeping now you know?" 'I hate the dark. I hate the dark. I hate the dark. I hate the dark…'

"As should you."

"Perhaps, but right now the nightmares are at their worst." All Hanan could feel at the moment was the intense throbbing in her head she could hear her pulse pounding in her ear escalating with the pain. –BANG!-BANG!-BANG!-

Altair looked at Hanan closely and as difficult as it was for him to admit it he missed the Hanan with the dazed expression, carefree smile and worst of all he missed her strange actions and way of talking. Focusing on Hanan's face which was expressionless with a furiously red blush and sweat dripping from her hairline to her chin. It was hard for him to fathom that the woman he had been traveling with for some weeks could be reduced to such state in just a day, 'She knew it would happen. But what exactly is happening? '

"Hanan, what causes this?" He asked gesturing to sickly form.

"I can honestly say I have not a clue. I believe that it is perhaps my nightmares. As you know I have them almost every night they get worse and perhaps they are putting stress on my mind which eventually leads me to be ill. Worry not for by next evening I will be back to myself."

"Why next _evening_?"

"Because I am going to be sleeping during the day. See, at least when I miss sleep I make up for it."

"Hmmm indeed."

DON'

By midday Altair breathed a sigh of relief as they rounded the jutting rock formation along the dirt road. 'Finally…' was the first thing in Altair's mind as the gates to Masyaf were revealed from behind the cliff. Glancing to his side he looked to the brown horse cantering up alongside Amir. On the horse was the slumped over form of Hanan who had tried to stay awake for at least the journey, but failed at that endeavor.

Noticing that she was beginning to slip to the side Altair swiftly reached over for Abdul-Hadi's reins. Tugging the horse in his direction he grabbed the back of Hanan's robes and pulled her back. He however used more force then he realized as her body fell onto him. She now laid out across his lap with her legs still straddling the horse.

By this time they had arrived in front of the gates, and were quite the site for the guards at the gate. Casting a glare from beneath his hood Altair carefully dismounted Amir and then carefully slid Hanan on his back. Her head rested on his shoulder and with each raspy breath she took, hit his hood which spread heat throughout the fabric and to his skin. With a deep breath Altair entered the gates and began to trek up to the castle.

'VESEENTHEYALL(I can't remember what I wanted to say)

Making it through the village Altair finally made it to the draw gate that opened up to the Assassin training grounds. He could hear the teachers drilling potential assassins and guardsmen. No one paid heed to Altair as they did their drills and workouts.

Walking up to the entrance of the castle Altair glanced around at the white cloaked scholars looking for Labib. 'There he is.'

"Labib." Said man turned from the tome he had been carefully flipping through. Putting it away he walked up to Altair, who had shifted Hanan into his arms. Labib was about to question why he interrupted him when Altair thrust Hanan into Labib's chest.

Labib instinctively put his arms up to hold Hanan. About to ask Altair what he wanted and why he just tossed Hanan to him but Altair was already making his way up the stairs to Al Mualim. Shaking Hanan to wake her up he noticed her face was a bit flushed and her breathing a bit labored and raspy. Too late to take back his actions as Hanan slid open her tired eyes.

Letting out a painful sigh followed by a cough Hanan smiled up at Labib, "Can you read me a story?"

ILOVEILOVETHENEWMILLENNIUM

Bouncing Hanan on his back to stop her from slipping down not even bothering to go into the hospital he went immediately into his room and set Hanan down. Her fox emerged from her cloak and went up near her head and sat there.

Staring down at her, he knew that she was getting better. He felt that her temperature had gone down from the time that he picked her up in Acre to when he had her on his back on his way to the castle she had improved. Now it was just a matter of her throat getting better from the mixture which apparently irritated her throat.

He however could not stay here and wait for her to get better. He had a mission and that is his main priority. Looking at Hanan he turned to leave and tell Labib to check in on Hanan throughout the days that he was gone he did not notice the white strip of fur that stealthily latched himself on to his back.

Walking out of the underground complex and into the high ceiling of the castle he spotted Labib not far from the concealed entrance. "Labib watch Hanan while I am gone she is in my room now." Leaving after Labib gave a nod he was rather shocked at his acceptance. He knew that even though he was stripped of his title he was not stripped of his talents and skill, and that he still held authority over a good most of the brothers in the castle. He knew however that Labib did not see him like most of the lesser ranked men in the brotherhood. The scholars were especially known to be arrogant and then after his less than graceful fall from grace he knew that he was nothing to any of the scholars. So why is it that he agreed to look after Hanan?

As Altair left pondering Labib watched him go. Squinting at Altair's back he noticed a white tail like thing hanging on top if his brown leather dagger belt. Yet, as soon as he noticed it the tail moved up and blended into his white robes. Looking up Labib noticed black oval shaped eyes staring at him. Almost daring Labib to expose his hiding spot it was just a glance, a glaring glance that once was delivered was gone as the fox closed his eyes and completely blended in to the white robes.

Shaking his head Labib went on skimming through the tomes.

Fast forward two days

"Abdul-Nasir! Give it back!" Hanan screamed as she chased after the chubby blob of fur. Catching him she quickly took the carrot that he had stolen from the kitchen the chef had ran out after the rabbit right behind Hanan. Hanan turned to face the chef and handed him rabbit bitten carrot,"Your welcome."

The chef, not very thrilled at having a half eaten carrot had given up on talking sense into the woman that spent most of her time in his kitchen and so he just took the carrot and left for the kitchens.

Sighing as she cradled her bunny close to her chest she wandered out of the castle and out onto the training grounds.'I miss Sayyid Assassin...' Looking up she saw a bird circling as it got lower to the ground circling her head once Abdul-Hafiz landed on her head her well padded hood stopped the talons from piercing her skin. Sitting on the dirt ground next the training master and watched as the young aspiring assassins train.

The training master did not mind because Hanan seemed to see things that he did not. Just then a young man delivered a blow to the other mans chest. Yet, the two men continued to spar and against his better judgment allowed them to continue.

However, he felt his second opinion tug at his pant leg. Glancing down at Hanan he saw her talking as she watched the students fight he knew that she was not talking to him and he waited.

Realizing that she had his attention she turned her head to look up at him. She said, "The one that got hit to the chest is short of breath and is slowing down faster now."

Though she only said that he knew it was her way of saying take him out. The training master signaled the sparring pair to stop. Hanan then got up from the ground and walked over to the man that was hit. Putting her hands on his chest she felt around the middle of his chest where the blow landed.

She touched his chest gently and said "This hurts."

The young man sat there staring at the woman with a bird on her head and her hand on his chest. Looking to his teacher who asked, "Does it hurt?"

Begrudgingly he admitted that it indeed did hurt, only a little though. Hanan stood and said to the teacher that it is probably a small crack, "Right there." Pointing to the middle of his chest then said that he should not fight for a couple of days.

ALTAIRISALLALONEAWWWW

It was one of Altair's more memorable assassinations.

After assassinating Abu'l Nuqoud and finding a hitchhiker on his back. Not finding him until he got into Damascus and had people staring at him. Only until he surreptitiously glanced down at where everyone else was looking and saw the white weaselly looking thing that should have been left with that confusing woman. Sighing, he only continued walking heading towards a ladder.

He did however notice an elderly looking beggar that stared at the fox with an astonished look in her eye. He did not let it get to him though because he knows beggars and their tricks.

Soon enough he was running across the rooftops to the Bureau and to one of the stranger characters of the brotherhood. Dropping the fox off Altair quickly left to the area that the Rafiq said would be most active with information on Abu'l Nuqoud. Quickly going to informant, eavesdropping on unsuspecting citizen and also pick pocketing those very citizens. Checking in with the Rafiq Altair left soon after.

As he arrived at the assassin run brothel he once again saw that old woman again. He blinked, and she was gone he brushed the occurrence off as the dark playing tricks on his eyes. Even if they are well adjusted to the dark the light from the brothel probably made him see things due to the contrast.

Waking up the next morning, Altair prepared to assassinate his target he did not plan on coming back to the bureau and so he took Abdul Ra'uf with him, well hidden.

Arriving at the party he knew exactly how to approach the target. He did not anticipate however the panic that ensued when Abu'l Nuqoud revealed that the wine was poisoned and that the archers would finish the rest of the people off. Yet, Altair being a master assassin quickly adapted to the situation Abdul-Ra'uf however did not.

As soon as the fighting began he bolted from his hiding spot and ran out. Altair saw him go but he needed to first stop Abu'l Nuqoud before he left.

IHATEBURITOSYUCK

Heading to the poor district for cover from the guards he quickly got as far from the palace as possible. As he slowed he run to a jog he noticed that he was in a dead end and just as he was about to scale up the building he saw the old woman again and even more unexpectedly he noticed she had a familiar white furred beast in her lap.

Stopping short he looked at the woman and the woman looked up at him and said,

"So tell me how is Hanan?"

I was going to keep going but then I thought hmmmm I should really just get this up cause it's been long enough.

elise =)-I have updated you are welcome because you now know what happens next and thank very much for your review

xdevilsxangelx – here you go! Thank you very much for liking my story and the compliments!

WhiteCloud- Thank you for thinking my story is brill! I think you are an amaz person ;P

Emmy- if it puts your mind at ease and anyone else who wants that. I fully intend on putting some sexy stuff in here but at the moment the relationship needs more intimacy right now it's just be weird I think…

Elise =) – for some reason this name seems oddly familiar hmmmmm…well thank you …again LOVE THE SUPPORT!

ShadowDragonOfTheMoon- Not as soon as I'd like but thank you for the review!

The Reason for My Disappearance!

Alright so after my last update my grandmother died. I mean she was 90 and she needed heart surgery she could have not gotten it but she would rather the surgery than suffer. So we go through a week of it looking like she's getting better, no she's not, no wait yes, and then no…a big no. After that a close family friend dies from cancer three days after my grandma. Last time I saw her she did not even know who I was. So after that I'm thinking well there's an inspiration killer…quite literally. So then I think well awesome Assassin's Creed 2 this will put me in the writing mood it's Christmas I feel good play the game…and nothing. Am I the only one who was missing Altair that entire time and that big ass statue of him was just rubbing it in your face. Then when you got to play him in Acre you don't know how happy I was it was like weeeeeeeee I'm Altair again. So while all the stuff in the game was great cause it gave it more umph I just could not bring myself to like Ezio. So I felt a bit betrayed and uninspired. Yet 2 weeks ago I learned of Assassin's Creed Brotherhood I watched the trailor and I'm thinking hope restored! Then add in English Honors just magically tripling in difficulty then having the looming possibility of History AP…AP people! That's Advanced Placement! I'm still stressing over whether I can do it.

Sophomore and Junior year are the hardest…Is that true? If so which one?


End file.
